Scream, Aim, Fire
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: Grimmjow speaks to "so called" psychoanalyst Sosuke Aizen about his time on active duty in Iraq, reliving every painful memory which had caused his PTSD, or is his mental illness all a cunning ruse. Grim x Ichi /YOAI/ AU
1. Remembering the war

This story is inspired by my friend Chance and my cousin Armando who both have fortunately returned alive and well from the war in Iraq which is a great thing because now my cousin Mando is a daddy once again YAY for him! Though this story shows Grimmjow cured from PTSD (post traumatic stress syndrome.) It's scary to wonder what may happen if my cousin and friend had returned with this . . . . anyways!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the show! If enjoyed enough and requested I might just continue this showing how Ichi and Grimm's relationship progresses and just how badly his PTSD affected their relationship when they returned home.

* * *

Remembering the war.

Returning home is something every soldier wants, we pray for active duty to be over, yet the day's drag on like years. The heat of the desert affects us even more with all the gear we must wear, not for one second do we ever think of removing our gear the extreme heat outweighs the risk. I leaned back in my seat, the soldier in the back seat passenger kicked my seat. I adjust my rifle and turned around and glared at him, he smirked. I saw no reason to kick my seat, we are in a fucking Hummer they guy had enough leg room, I faced forward once more. The driver turned to face me and smirked, everyone always stared at me, my blue hair was starting to reveal itself. I growled shoved my helmet down as far as it would go.

"Don't fuck with me Harrison." I said glaring at our driver, Harrison chuckled and turned to face the road once more. I wasn't self-conscious about my hair, just the opposite I liked my ridiculously colored hair, just knowing once I got back to the base I would be forced to re-dye the visible blue.

"Ah don't take what he says or does to heart Jaegerjaques." I looked back at the back seat driver side, another one who had to dye his hair, an American born Jap, I could see flecks of orange in his hair. Well at least unlike him I wasn't forced to cut my hair, it was bad enough I was commanded to dye it, I wouldn't allow anyone to touch it with fucking scissors. I grunted in response and decided to close my eyes just for a second, a second wouldn't matter. I could hear the two back seat passengers fighting, I growled, I turned to glare at them.

"You two fucking stop it! You're carrying guns aren't you?! You want to discharge them in this fucking car!?" The two inched back, I growled and faced forward once more, again I closed my eyes just for a second, a second wouldn't matter. My mental clock ticked, I would sleep for just a second, the base wasn't that far away. I opened an eye and glanced out my window, spotting something in the distance I quickly sat up straight. Harrison turned to look at me, he knew I spotted something, I turned to him giving him a serious look, his eyes widened.

"DUCK!" he yelled, we all crouched down as far as we could, the front passenger window shattered, time seemed like it had frozen, slowly the glass fell onto me some on Harrison as well, you could hear the bullet rip through the air, Harrison's window shattered pieces flying everywhere Harrison taking most of it. Another shot was heard, it hit against the vehicle, I glared at Harrison, I punched him on his arm.

"DRIVE YOU ASSHOLE GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, he nodded his head, quickly he sat up, taking the wheel before he could drive off I could hear the clicking of a sniper scope being attached to a gun, I looked back at the two idiots, both were arming the sniper rifles, both aimed their rifles through closed windows. Taylor shot first, glass shards flew everywhere, the fucking idiot was going to get us injured, but he hit his mark as expected. Harrison took a deep breath, I looked out to see if there was anyone else out there, I saw nothing.

"Anyone Jaegerjaques?"

"Not a fucking soul, lets go." He nodded and drove back toward the base, I sighed heavily and leaned back against my seat, I looked out the broken window the fucking heat was getting in, that asshole sniper took away our air-conditioning glad he was dead. I thought back to our last mission, it's killed or be killed in this damn war, not even an injury could get you out of here anymore. I placed a hand on my lower abdomen I closed my eyes once more remembering the mission that injured me. It was during the night, we were to enter a home with enemies in it. Taylor and I snuck back to the back of the house, Harrison and five others had the front. Looking in through a crack in the door I could see the men preparing their guns, grenades and other various weapons. We heard the front door crack open, I nodded to Taylor, we kicked opened the door surprising the men, they reached for a loaded weapon but we had shot first. I had shot one in the knee making him fall to the ground, I walked over to him aiming my rifle at his head. He was sweating profusely, his eyes filled with terror, I could hear Harrison growling at me. I shoved my rifle into Taylor's already full arms, he fumbled with both rifles but was able to keep them from falling. I kneeled before the man I placed my right index finger under his chin making him look up at me.

"So . . . why do you do this?" I asked, the man glared at me and spit in my face, I began to laugh, I wiped the disgusting shit off of my face. I stood up and stomped on the mans back, he fell to the ground with a thud, he grunted in pain. Keeping my foot on his back I leaned down and grabbed both of his arms, I pulled on his arms, some men turned away, others watched with blank expressions. There was a sickening popping sound that echoed throughout the home, the man let out a blood curdling scream, I just laughed maniacally. Harrison placed an arm on my shoulder, I glared at him and let the man fall to the floor.

"Torture is forbidden Jaegerjaques." I grinned and began to laugh.

"You say that Harrison but killing isn't forbidden isn't that worse than torture." he clenched his fists and looked down at the floor, I shoved my hands in my pockets, I leaned down a little and looked up at his pathetic saddened face, I lightly slapped his face. "This is war, my method of killing is different, but you know what I feel sorry for that guy, just take all the weapons and leave him alive, either way I blew out his knee he won't be able to walk ever again." Harrison commanded the men to take the weapons, yeah it's true I treat a higher up like a lower-rank soldier but Harrison didn't mind, we're friends you could say. The man lying on the floor looked at me in surprise, I just smirked. "I just blew out your knee if I would've killed in the first shot I wouldn't care, but a pathetic guy like you isn't even worth killing anymore." The man looked down at the floor sadly, I looked away if it wasn't me one of his own would dispose of him, I felt a small twinge of respect for these men, they had their pride but that was the only thing that I respected other than that I didn't like them at all, they killed my best friend, I watched him die in my arms. I roughly pulled my rifle from Taylor's hand, he jerked forward from the forcefulness, he glared at me but I didn't care. Then it happened, a large blast, the crunching of wood, I covered my eyes, once over we were now in a inferno, I noticed two of the men were dead, the smell of burning skin irritated my sinuses. I heard a loud moaning sound come from once of the back rooms, I rushed toward it I noticed the young American-Jap Kurosaki lying on the ground injured, I pushed back the burning debris.

"Hey fucker you all right?!" He glared at me, this idiot always had time to glare at me, I rolled my eyes and brushed off some of the debris off of him.

"I'm fine just some scrapes and bruises." I helped him stand up, Taylor ran in he smirked and walked over to us, he swung Kurosaki's arm over his shoulder, they started to walk out, I looked around the room and noticed a crib, I shook my head and followed them out. Everyone was already outside of the burning home, I looked down at the enemy, I walked just a few steps ahead of him, I stopped in my track, why I wasn't in a hurry to leave I did not know.

"You want to leave or do you wish to die here?" I heard the man growl, I looked back at him and noticed tears in his eyes, he looked up at me with pleading eyes. He jerked his head toward a closed door, I looked at it.

"There is child in there at least you save him?" I heard my name being yelled out, I nodded at the man, I may be an asshole but I still have_some _human emotions. I ran over to the door, I reluctantly reached for the handle, I flung it open, I heard sobbing, I saw a small boy. Sighing heavily I walked over to him and held out my hand, he looked at me hatefully. I heard a crunching sound I looked up the roof was beginning to cave in, it cracked once more and of course it fucking caved in, in front of the damn door.

"FUCK!!" I removed my helmet and placed it on the kid's head, removing my equipment I removed my jacket and shirt and covered the kid. Again I heard the cracking of the roof, I looked up my eyes widened for a moment, I grabbed the kid and wrapped my arms around him, I dodged the falling debris, upon hitting the floor something burned into my lower abdomen, then something it my lower back as well, I rolled off of the heated debris and to remove the thing off of my back, I let out a scream of pain. I slowly stood up with the kid in my arms, I looked down at my stomach to see a red burn mark, the smell of burning skin filled my nose, I pushed the annoying smell back and ran toward the door, I violently kicked the fallen debris and ran out into the living room, I looked down at the man and then quickly ran out the back door. Some of the men ran over to me, others stayed with the Kurosaki and the two dead soldiers, one of them grabbed the kid, we all ran back toward the waiting trucks. I was laid down on the back seat, quickly we all drove off.

Upon reaching the base I was of course put into the infirmary, I growled I hated being still but the damn doctors wouldn't let me leave or even sit up. I looked over to my roommate and laughed, he glared at me.

"Just cuts and bruises huh?!" I laughed once more, he glared at me and scrunched up his nose, I lifted an eyebrow as he began to chuckle.

"That burn on your lower back and abdomen are perfect circles, and they're totally black." I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "By the way I saw that birthmark on your back, are you some kind of demon child?" I laughed.

"I would need two more sixes for that, by the way the burn on my back it didn't overlap that birthmark did it?" He nodded his head no.

"It's just a couple of centimeters away from it." I nodded my head, I looked at him and scoffed, that idiot was going to get me killed one day. "By the way why did you save me?" I glared at him, and tried to sit up but just like always a medic always came in, he glared and me.

"Lay back down." I growled.

"Fuck man can't I just sit up? I hate being confined like this." he glared at me, I glared back with more ferocity but he didn't falter, fucking Army guys never showing their fear but inside it's there.

"You want to be tied down to the bed asshole?" I grinned wickedly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." his eyes widened momentarily but quickly regained his composure, he was grumbling about something, then quickly left the premises, I looked over to Kurosaki and sighed heavily. "I couldn't let a comrade . . . even one I despise die, I had already lost Ulquiorra slip through my fingers I ain't gonna let another die in front of my eyes." He became quiet, everyone knew that Ulquiorra and I were good friends though it didn't show on the surface, I always fought with him, he would just stare at me blankly it pissed me off but like they say opposites attract. I tugged on my dyed hair and growled, Kurosaki noticed, I knew he wanted to know why I was mad at my hair, I smirked.

"My hair is naturally a ridiculous color." I pointed to my eyebrows, Kurosaki bit his thumb I growled and crossed my arms over my chest, if I could move I would choke the idiot. No one laughs at me, I heard him whimper, I glared at him and threw my hands up in frustration. "JUST FUCKING LAUGH ALREADY SHIT!" he bursted out into laughter, he pointed at me, tears were evident in his eyes, it wasn't that fucking funny.

"I-I-I never really noticed your eyebrows, seeing as I always see you wearing your helmet." I grinned maniacally, he finally stopped laughing and noticed the wicked grin on my face, he became wary of me.

"I wouldn't laugh _Strawberry_." his eyes widened, now it was my turn to laugh, he glared at me.

"Hey! My name name means one who protects." I grinned.

"That's not what I heard from Takeda." he clenched his fist, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to kill Takeda now, I shrugged my shoulders if the guy dies it ain't my fault. Kurosaki looked at me with an evil look in his eyes, I just grinned and laid down comfortably in my cot, I turned away from him closed my eyes, at least for a couple of days that I'm still here I will be able to sleep slightly peacefully, even if being protected by soldiers there is always a chance of attack, I had to keep my guard up.

"Hey your friend Ulquiorra what was he to you?" I grunted, I didn't like speaking about my past but I decided to give in.

"Best friend, roommate, rivals, why?" I turned to face him and noticed he had a sad look in his eyes, I rolled my eyes. "You know you show your emotions too much, you're suppose to keep a blank face especially during times like this." he grinned.

"What about you, Mr. Wicked Grin?" I huffed and turned away from him.

* * *

I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my now blue hair, my room was dark the only light coming in was from the full moon. Thinking back to my time in active duty took a lot out of me, Harrison and I would joke about how when we returned home we could end up having PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome.) Harrison sadly did end up being injured mentally, I . . . as well, I became slightly confused, certain sounds would get to me riled up. Watching shows like _Cops, America's Most Wanted, World's Wildest Police Chases, Most Shocking, Most Daring, CSI, Law and Order_ even the news made me duck and cover, I hated the sound of gunshots. Children crying, women trying to comfort their children would remind me of the innocent women and children I had killed. I was no longer my maniacal self, but something came into my life and gradually I returned to the way I was. 

Actually it was more like someone, he helped me through my panic attacks, but unlike most soldiers who ended up on their knees crying I would be holding onto my head screaming in anger. The people around us thought I was crazy but he knew I wasn't. I looked over to a picture I had on my night stand, I picked it up and traced a finger across the picture of my friend Ulquiorra, I placed it back down and picked the other picture sitting there. It was of Kurosaki and I, he was grinning like an idiot I was looking at the the camera angrily, my arms crossed over my chest. The door to my bedroom open, my orange haired roommate came in, he flicked on the lights, I covered my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he rolled his eyes.

"I know you see better in the dark but asshole dinner is ready." I lifted an eyebrow,

"Since when do you cook?" He growled.

"I don't Pizza Hut does." I sighed and stood up from my bed, I placed an arm over his shoulder.

"One of these days one of us needs to learn how to cook if not we're gonna become fat shitty blobs." He chuckled.

"Not if we exercise like we always do." I shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe but it doesn't mean we can't get sick." He lifted an eyebrow and removed my arm from his shoulder, he looked at me closely. He grabbed my chin and roughly turned my head to the side, I growled and grabbed his arm, I shoved his arm away from my face.

"Don't shove me violently you ass! I'll fucking stomp your face in the next time you do that!" He laughed and started walking back toward the living room.

"Ha! That's the Grimmjow I know!" I scoffed and pushed past him, I let myself plop down onto the couch, I opened the pizza box and grabbed the biggest piece, Ichigo turned on the tv, _CSI_ was on, he looked over to me worried, I shrugged my shoulder's he knew that those shows didn't get to me anymore. I could handle the blood the death, the gunshots, he smiled and left it there. We had finished eating I leaned back against the couch, I yawned bored out of my mind. Ichigo leaned his head on my shoulder, I smirked.

"Hey what kind of relationship did you have with Ulquiorra?" I sighed and placed my head onto of his.

"We we just best friends." he looked down at the ground sadly, I laughed and raised my head. "You really don't need to worry, he was just only a friend." He smiled sadly and looked up at me.

"You have a session with Dr. Neil tomorrow don't you?" I growled.

"Unfortunately, this is what Harrison and I get for joking around." he smirked.

"You were already mentally unstable, I would've never guessed you could get a few more screws loose." I growled and punched the idiot on the arm, he winced in pain, I laughed maniacally, he backed away from me a little. "Shit man you are crazy."

"Why do you think women are so interested in me?" He scoffed and looked away from me, I grinned, mentioning how much women found me attractive always made the idiot angry. I grabbed his chin between my thumb and index finger, I made him face me. "Ah still jealous of slutty bitches?" he growled and pulled way from me.

"Well when you mention them like that . . ." I never let him finish his sentence, my lips overlapped his in a passionate kiss.


	2. Let's start from the beginning

Well I decided to continue this story, I just felt like I should, well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Let's start from the beginning.

I glared at the doctor before me, he seemingly didn't understand that I was well now, he was scribbling something down on his note pad. He looked over at me and nodded his head, he scribbled something else down. He was starting to piss me off, he kept looking and me and writing things down in that damn fucking note pad of his. He looked at me once more he smiled and placed his not pad on his lap, removing his glasses he sighed heavily.

"Grimmjow there is still some things that I need for you to explain." I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, he smiled. "Sorry I still don't feel that you are well." I glared at him and clenched my fists this was going to be the longest session. "Now I want you to tell me everything from the very beginning, since you were first called into duty, now can you do that for me?" I glared at the doctor, but if it meant not ever having to come back to see his annoying fucking face. I was unfortunate enough to have been assigned to this asshole of a doctor, he pissed me off just by looking at him. I prefer my regular doctor over this shit head any day. At least Neil was a hot babe, this guy . . . was such a fucking fake, he hid behind that smile of his, and those stupid fucking square glasses. He smiled at me once more I wanted to rip that smile off of his face.

"Stop this fucking ludicrous farce, I know the real you Aizen." he smirked and smoothed his hair down, he leaned against his head on his left hand, crossing his right leg over his left and gave me a look saying he was just _slightly_ interested in my life story. I sighed heavily this bastard wasn't going to let me leave until I started talking, so I began.

"My ex-girlfriend and I . . ." I stared but was rudely interrupted by that asshole.

"Girlfriend? I hear you have a boyfriend?" I growled.

"If you must know yes I do . . . but! He is the only guy I will ever be interested in, if we were to ever split I will go back to girls, now shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say asshole!" He smirked and nodded his head, once again I began this time he wouldn't interrupt.

* * *

The phone rang, I looked toward the TV CNN was on covering the war in Iraq, the phone rang once more. I slowly stood up and walked toward it, it rang once again I clenched my fist and picked up the phone I knew what this call was. I quickly hung up the phone upon receiving my information, I sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. I grinned wickedly, I heard the front door open, Ulquiorra walked in, right behind him was my girlfriend Tori. 

"Something has you riled up what is it Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, Tori tilted her head to the side like a dog.

"We've been called in." Ulquiorra nodded and left to his room, Tori looked at me with wide eyes, I grinned and left to my room. I could hear her footsteps following right behind me, she grabbed onto my jacket, I rolled my eyes, she knew what she was getting into dating me. I looked back at her, tears filled her eyes, I sighed heavily and grabbed her hand leading her into my room. She sat down on my bed and looked at the floor sadly, she finally spoke up.

"Don't go." she said sadly.

"I have to."

"WHY?!"

"Why? Either I go or get thrown into prison."

"At least in prison I would get to visit you." I growled and slammed my hands onto my dresser she flinched.

"Are you stupid?! If I die or go to jail either way you still wouldn't be able to hold me would you?!" she flinched once again, I sighed heavily and began packing essential things, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, I placed my hands on my dresser I hung my head.

"Grimmjow . . ."

"Don't say anything, just promise you'll wait for me." I felt her nod, a weird feeling was beginning to rise up in my stomach. It was a sickening feeling but I pushed it back, Tori had let me go and sat back down on my bed, I returned to the task ahead.

* * *

I looked back at the bus waiting for us to say our good-byes, Tori was crying her eyes out, I looked over to Ulquiorra his mother was crying her eyes out as well he just stood there was a blank face patting her back in what I guess was a comforting manor. My mother was there glaring at me, I just grinned, my dad walked over to me and punched me roughly on my arm. He gave me a look saying 'kill as many bastards as you can' I rolled my eyes. I felt something grab my pants, I growled, I hated it when people tried to get my attention by grabbing my clothing. I looked down to see a blonde haired kid with the stupidest fucking look on his face, I sighed heavily it was my neighbor's adopted kid, Wonder-some-shit or another. Tori pulled the kid off of me, I looked past her to see my idiot cousin Luppi, god how I hated that brat what the hell was that wo_man_ doing here. He walked over to me with that stupid cocky look on his face. 

"I hope you die out there." I grinned wickedly not caring if one of my commanding officers saw I punched the damn brat in the stomach, he gaged and doubled over in pain. I looked down at him my grin still plastered on my face. "Gri-Grimmjow you bastard!" Grinning I just casually pressed down my pant leg where that kid had grabbed at. Feeling a hand on my back I looked up to see Tori, I smirked.

"What can't resist a man in uniform?" She chuckled.

"Well no, a man in uniform always looks good." Grinning I stood up straight, she ran her hands down my camouflage jacket. Looking up at me she laughed, I just growled, I knew that she was laughing at, my newly dyed hair, I swore to get back at my higher up if it is the last thing I do, well at least he let me keep it the way it was, I was not about to let that damn barber butcher my hair. "So why was it you were forced to dye your hair?" I growled.

"Tch . . . idiot Harrison said and I quote . . . 'Your hair is going to get us killed out there, you'll be a big fucking neon blue target even in the dark!' I'm going to shove that asshole's face into the sand when we get there." Laughing she patted me lightly on the chest and ran her delicate fingers across the Marines patch.

"Ah you're a Marine keep calm baby." I clenched my fist.

"I am calm!" She chuckled, tears developing in the corner of her eyes, they began to load the busses, She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll be back soon so don't worry dumbass." She growled and punched me in the arm, I growled back at her but there was nothing I could do, I wasn't about to hit my girlfriend. I waved goodbye to everyone and stepped onto the bus, Ulquiorra right behind me. Plopping down onto my seat, I looked my window, my mother was now crying. I looked over to Luppi that ass was grinning and giving me a look saying 'I hope you never return.' I growled and opened my window more widely, glaring at that asshole, I yelled out the window.

"FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE I'M COMING BACK ALIVE AND WHEN I FUCKING SEE YOUR LITTLE ASS I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" His face contorted into shock, I heard Ulquiorra sigh, turning I glared at him.

"With your Gung-ho attitude you're going to die first." Plopping back down onto the seat I punched the emotionless bastard on the head. He looked over at me a blank expression on his face as expected from him. Looking out the window, the bus started up, I could see the tears in Tori's eyes, again that feeling in my stomach was rising up. I didn't like this damn feeling, once again I pushed it back I wasn't going to let it worry me. Ulquiorra noticed the look on my face and placed a hand to my forehead, placing his other hand on his forehead he nodded his head.

"Well the idiot isn't sick." I growled.

"Say that again asshole."

"I don't feel like dealing with trash like you." He glanced at me, an almost invisible smile played upon his lips. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, the scenery was blurry, tugging at my black hair. The color annoyed the hell out of me, I now looked like everyone else in this damn bus, I looked back to see a kid about eighteen. Though his expression was blank sadness was evident in his eyes, becoming bored I took out a small piece of paper from my bag, wadding it up I flicked it at him.

He frantically looked around for what had hit him, I smirked, hearing Ulquiorra sigh once more, looking over to him half expecting him to say something, the other half to just sit there. When he didn't say a word I glanced back at the kid. I had no reason but I just hated him right then and there, something about him just pissed me off, I wanted to stomp him down into the ground. Closing my eyes sleep quickly took over , soon I was woken up by something hitting me, growling and opening one eye I looked over to Ulquiorra.

"We're here." was the only thing he said, everyone was getting up and walking out of the bus, standing up someone bumped into me, turning to glare at who bumped into me. It was that damn kid, I shoved past him causing him to stumble down into the empty seat across from where I was sitting. Upon getting out of the bus the plane was there waiting for us, I dug out a pack of cigarettes from my duffle bag, taking out a cancer stick I stuck it between my lips. Searching through once again for my lighter upon finally finding it my smoke was taken out of my mouth.

"What the fuck!?" I saw a smirking Harrison, he placed the cancer stick in his pocket most likely for later.

"Is that any way to speak to a higher up _Master_ Sergeant?" I glared at him, he always shoved that one miniscule higher rank in my face.

"I would say no _First _Sergeant, but do I look like I give a shit?" He pouted and slung his arm over my shoulder, I growled.

"Such a meanie! No wonder you love Eric Cartman so much!" I chuckled, it was true I had a soft spot for the fat . . . no scratch that _big boned _Eric Cartman, he was just so . . . well he's mean lets just leave it at that.

"Ah shut it Harrison _Ford _and hand me back my cancer stick." He pouted at his nickname given to him from me, he shook his head no and pointed to the plane, everyone was boarding the plane, there went my chance to smoke I would have to suffer for hours before I could take in a puff. Groaning I started toward the plane at least there would be some time to get some sleep, people always compare me to a cat, lazy, agile and my favorite thing to do sleep. I headed toward a seat, Ulquiorra had taken the window seat, sitting down I put on my seat belt and went to sleep.

* * *

I felt something shift on my lap, waking up I saw Ulquiorra putting on my seatbelt, scrunching my nose and rubbed my stomach, just how long was I out of it. 

"You were asleep the whole time, I saved you something to eat." that freak always answering my questions before I could even ask. He handed me some packaged items, I rolled my eyes, guessing it was the only thing he could keep with him that wouldn't get cold and nasty. Yup that's right, a small bag of peanuts and a bag of chips he had brought for himself. Hearing what sounded like a strained laugh, I turned to my right there was that teen once again, this time that bastard was sitting right next to me.

"Why the hell is that bastard sitting next to me?!" I pointed at the kid and yelled in Ulquiorra's face, he sighed heavily.

"Doesn't matter does it? You were asleep for ten hours, the plane is about to land, just avoid him when we reach the base." I grumbled and began eating the only good food I would have for months, I stuck my tongue out in disgust thinking about what we will be served. Praying that Tori would send me a care package with Tootsie rolls, pocky, some fritos, no wait doritos, eh scratch that hot cheetoes, ok all three and some pringles and of course something I can't live without a bottle of Tapatio, everything tastes better with hot sauce. Hearing laughter it was then that I began to hate that kid even more, the bastard was laughing at me, glaring at him he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing it wasn't working.

"What so damn funny?" he chuckled.

"That stupid fucking look on your face, dreaming about something?" I grinned maniacally and leaned back in my seat.

"Yeah something you will _never _have, a girlfriend." at that time I didn't know how right I was, looking over to Ulquiorra I lifted an eyebrow. He began digging through his pocket and handed me something I flipped it over and grinned.

"Her name is Halibel, Hali for short, knowing your mind-set I knew you were going to ask if I had a girlfriend, unlike you I don't flaunt it around." I looked at the picture and grinned once more.

"Shit this is something I would_ love_ to flaunt around, at least your babe had boobs, I have a flat-chested bitch, ah but the sex is good." Ulquiorra sighed.

"To trash like you that is all that counts isn't it?" crossing my arms over my chest I glared at him.

"Of course that's all that counts, I don't give a shit that Tori's boobless, as long as I get what I want." He looked at me with that stupid fucking emotionless face of his, it made me wonder how he got a girl like that.

"To a sex-crazed bastard like you love is pointless isn't it?" grinning I nodded my head.

"There's no point to love, it just get's in the way."

"Ah that isn't true love is such a wonderful emotion!" I heard from the seat in front of me, the guy tilted to the side and looked back at me, he had a picture in his hand showing it me. "That's my love, Jessica! Now maybe you just don't love your girl and that's why you think that it's a useless emotion." I stared at him with a blank face, he puffed up his cheeks in frustration, Hoping he would turn back around but he didn't, he just smiled. "Well when we get off the plane I will explain love to you in more detail!" I reached forward to choke him but he quickly turned around, looking around people began to stand up, removing my seatbelt I readied myself to enter a world filled with chaos.

* * *

I glared at the smirking Aizen, he wrote something down in his note pad,sitting up from the bed he smiled at me and went back to writing things down on his note pad. He stood up indicating that I could leave, he gave me a paper before leaving. I read it over and growled, crumpling up the paper I threw it in the trash. as I walked down the halls I saw a familiar woman, I stopped and looked inside. I saw Neil with Harrison, looking closely at my former higher up. He was in a fetal position I saw the tears streaming down his face, Neil being her kind self hugged the cry man. Sighing heavily I walked away, going out the front door I spotted a familiar patch of unruly orange hair. I shoulder bumped the kid, he growled and turned to yell at me but seeing who it was just growled. 

"Bastard."

"Ah you know you love me." He punched my arm playfully though it did hurt slightly, I guess you could call it tough love. Shoving my hands in my pockets I began walking toward my bike, quickly reaching it I tossed Ichigo a helmet. Placing my helmet on I sat down, Ichigo sighed heavily and sat down behind me, he hated riding on my bike.

"Can't you buy a car?" he asked, chuckling I shook my head.

"Nope, you're just mad cause you have to sit on the _bitch_ seat." he punched me on my back, growling I turned to look at him. Lifting my visor I glared at the damn punk, he lifted his visor his usual scowl plastered on his face. People walking by stared at us oddly, I angrily flipped down my visor, hearing him chuckle I grolwed. Starting up my bike, I angrily kicked up the kick stand, driving off I cut some guy off, Ichigo punched me once more.

"Hey asshole I'm hungry!" Ichigo shouted.

"And I care why?!"

"You're my boyfriend right?! You should care in some way!" I laughed maniacally.

"I didn't even care much for my ex girlfriend!" I couldn't see it but I knew that he was pouting every time I mention Tori he became either really sad or angry. Making a sharp right turn Ichigo wrapped his arms around my waist, I stopped at a restaurant, Ichigo quickly jumped off he angrily took off his helmet, before I could even take mine off he hit my helmet with his. Angrily I pulled my helmet off.

"Bastard! I could've fallen off!"

"You're wearing a helmet aren't you?!" Laughing I began to walk toward the restaurant, he chased after me.

"So what did Neil say?" I sighed heavily and slung my arm over his slim shoulder.

"Neil wasn't my doc today, that shit head Aizen was." he grinned and kissed me on my cheek, I glared at him. "Ugh! Don't do cutesy shit! You know I hate that!" he laughed.

"Well what did that bastard say?" sighing I complied with him.

"He wants to see me everyday until I tell him _everything_, really that bastard cause just find it out from Neil." Ichigo growled.

"That asshole! Can't you just shove his face into the ground?!"

"I wish! But you know what happens when we fight our own, let alone fight outside of a legal ring." He sighed, street fighting could get us Court Marshaled, it was just better if I stomached that bastard and finish off these sessions though I would rather just punch the guy in the face. Ichigo nudged me in the ribs, I growled and turned to glare at him, he had stopped walking, he was digging through his pocket, taking something out he handed it to me.

"I was able to get us tickets to a concert." I growled.

"I told you not to do cutesy shit!" Ichigo was able to get me in a headlock.

"It ain't cute to get us concert tickets! Now accept them or I'll kick your ass!" I laughed manically and punched him on the stomach.

"Keep dreaming kid! You could never kick my ass, that's why you're the uke!" He blushed and looked up at me.

"Takeda! I'm going to kill that bastard! He keeps teaching you shit doesn't he?!" Laughing maniacally I walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Mmmmm, this story makes me want to draw Grimmjow and Ichigo in Marines uniforms, now just imagine that!

Hahaha! Tapatio! I just had to use my favorite hot sauce, . sorry I'm trying to keep Grimmjow in character as much as I can, I'll try and do better next chapter well then I'll see when I update once again.


	3. Not much of a surprise, He's gay

Chapter 3 woo! Well it maybe awhile before I put out chapter 4 though, from here on though it will all be focused on in Iraq, no more going back and fourth between the present and past, so no more Grim Ichi kisses, boo! But this must be done, I must show progression in their relationship and more mental instability in Grimmjow's case, but it maybe awhile before he goes even crazier than he already is. Still trying to keep him in character as much as I can, actually for _all_ the Bleach characters, I don't want to stray too much away from them. And thank you all who reviewed, it made me happy! Yay! You all deserve a party of pocky, green tea, and an anime marathon! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Not much of a surprise; He's Gay.

Lifting my hand over my eyes I looked out toward the desert, the heat was getting to most of us, with this darker hair it was getting to me as well. Before my blue hair would reflect most of the heat off, now my head became really heated. Feeling something slap my face I turned my attention to said culprit, it was Ulquiorra, I growled about to punch him but he handed me a cadet cap. I took it from him, putting it on I turned my attention back to the seemingly endless desert. Both Ulquiorra and I stood there in silence, it was rare for us to be civilized toward each other, it was mostly my fault he just pissed me off with his blank stares and willingness to comply to higher ups, a rebel like me just hated it and couldn't understand why someone would so willingly listen, makes you wonder why I joined the Marines. Yet it was that, that made us good friends, we were polar opposites we hardly got along yet it was the fact that we are polar opposites that our friendship has lasted this long, weird huh?

"If you keep looking out toward the desert you might end up seeing something you don't want to." he said, he turned on his heel and left toward the lunch area, unwillingly I started to follow, stopping I glanced back at the desert once more. I smirked, shoving my hands into my pockets I started to make my way toward the lunch area. Ulquiorra was right looking out into the desert too long made me see something I didn't wish to see, the face of a long forgotten enemy, or so I thought, Nnoitra Jiruga. We were enemies for as long as I could remember, longer even, my mother had told me as babies we hated each other. Forced to take care of me when my mother worked Jiruga's mom had to suffer, even when separated we would find ways of hitting each other, even if it meant throwing our pacifiers at the other. Laughing maniacally I entered the lunch premises, everyone was staring, though I didn't mind, the bastards would just have to get use to it.

"To a bastard like you everything is funny." I heard a monotonous voice say from next to me, I looked down to see Ulquiorra, he was holding his lunch tray. Looking down at the slop that is served to us I growled in disgust. "I'll be over there." he walked over to an empty table, I went to go get my lunch, once I got it I went to the table Ulquiorra was at. Looking around every other table was filled, sighing I picked at the _food_. I heard the clank of a tray, I looked up to see that bastard kid and a friend of his, some big Mexican dude.

"Only table open Chad, and we have to share it with this bastard." I growled and stood up, I grabbed the kid by the collar, I grinned evilly.

"You really feel it's a good idea to mess with me kid?" he smirked and slapped my hand away.

"I'm not threatened by the likes of you." I heard Ulquiorra chuckle.

"You knew there would come a time when someone _else _isn't threatened by you Grimmjow." I glared at him and laughed, everyone was once again staring at me.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Ulquiorra!"

"Sit down and stop making a fool of yourself." he said, I looked over to the kid and his friend, both were slightly confused and scared. Angrily I sat down and began eating, the kid and his friend sat down as well, again there was another clack of a food tray, looking to my right I saw that other bastard Harrison.

"Grimmjow buddy! I need a smoke you have any cigarettes?" I glared at him, it wasn't very threatening I still had my fork in my mouth, Harrison chuckled. Placing my fork down on my plate I sighed heavily and took out my cigarette pack, Harrison reached for it but I pulled away.

"Five bucks asshole." he stared at me warily.

"The pack?" I laughed maniacally.

"A stick." his eyes widened significantly.

"What the fuck?! That's a fucking rip off! I'll give you fifty cents!" laughing I put the pack away, Harrison grumbled and dug something out of his pocket, he slammed his hand onto the table, I grinned evilly. Digging out the pack I pulled out a stick and handed it to him, he growled and placed the cancer stick in his front breast pocket. I grabbed the green and stuck it in my pocket, I looked over to the kid and his friend.

"That is a rip off bastard." I laughed and slung an arm over Harrison's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter you get what you can out here even if it means paying five dollars." the kid grinned, his Mexican friend, Chad or whatever the hell it was, was grinning as well.

"Well Ichigo you may just get what you want." I lifted an eyebrow, the kid was blushing, I laughed, I got just what the hell he meant. I stood up, I just wasn't hungry anymore, tugging at my camo shirt, it was just to damn hot, I pulled it off.

"A black wife-beater in this desert you really are an idiot Grimmjow." I growled, I was about to yell at that bastard but my gaze landed on that kid, he was staring at something, I looked around but noticed he was staring at me. I began laughing, silently at first, it then erupted into full blown maniacal laughter. Hearing his gasp I looked down at him, he was shyly picking at his food, I kept laughing and walked out of the tent. I heard someone call out my name, turning around I spotted the shit head from the plane.

"Grimmjow! Found you! Now I can explain the wonders of love!" he said in a sing-song tone, catching up to me I grabbed the guy in headlock.

"Would you leave me alone, I like me girl, isn't that enough?!"

"N-no! You, you have to feel love!" I sighed heavily and let the guy go, I pushed back the flap of the tent and walked in, love boy following right behind me. "So you've never felt love?" he asked, I shook my head no, I didn't see a point to falling in love it just meant heart break which is something I didn't want, crying over some dumb bitch just because she didn't love you that was just idiotic. "Maybe it's because you haven't found the right person." I grunted and laid down on my bed, it wasn't because I haven't found the right person I just didn't want to get too into a relationship, the flap of the tent was pushed open it was that Ichigo kid, love boy looked up at him and smiled.

"Hiya Ichigo!"

"Huh? Oh hey Taylor." love boy smiled at me.

"Well you're a hopeless case Grimmjow!" he said in a sing-song tone and left the tent, I looked up to the kid, he was scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look er . . ." I began laughing.

"So you're a fruit can't change that." he growled.

"I-i'm not . . ." I shrugged my shoulders I didn't care what the kids sexuality was it was his choice, so when I had said he would never have a girlfriend I was right.

"Hey look most of the guys won't be so accepting as you, you better keep your fucking mouth shut." I quickly sat up and glared at the kid.

"If you order me around you little shit I will tell." he grabbed a fistful of my wife-beater, I growled and pulled the kid's hand off of my shirt and shoved him away from me, he tripped over one of the cot's and fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and tried to punch me, I quickly dodged his attack, grinning wickedly at least he wasn't such a fucking over the top feminine fruit, this kid could fight. I shot a kick towards him, he blocked it and pushed me back slightly. Again he was trying to punch me when something or actually_someone_ had shoved me. Losing my balance I fell on the kid, we both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry." said a deep voice, I groaned and looked back at the bastard who pushed me, it was that Mexican guy.

"What the fuck bitch! Watch where you're going!"

"I apologized didn't I?" I growled, I heard the kid clear his throat, I looked down at him.

"You know I really don't mind this position but I think you might." Looking down I saw that we were in an awkward position, I was sitting on the kid's lap, he was lying on his back, a scowl plastered on his face yet he was smiling slightly. I made a sound of disgust and pushed myself up off of him, he stood up and walked toward his friend, he looked back at me.

"You won't tell right?" I sighed heavily.

"If you start ordering me around like you're my better I will tell your whole damn tent buddies." he nodded his head knowing damn right I wouldn't say a word, hell even I had secrets I wouldn't want the whole damn base to know. Being gay and in the army was well . . . taboo-ish, they can't stop you from joining because of your sexuality but if the men did find out you could be shunned by the guys, most would avoid, others make fun of you, some would even go as far as to spread rumors, we're just assholes, at least women were a little more accepting. Laying down on my cot I saw one of the guys walk in, he looked at me and smiled, I just laid there with a indifferent look on my face. He walked over to his cot which was right next to mine and laid down. He looked over to me, I could feel his eyes on my back, I turned and faced him, again he smiled.

"What is it Cummings?"

"Just wondering what you do, like your job, you look like you would do something that had to do with fighting." I grinned.

"Undercover officer." He looked at me closely, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah that would be believable, narcotics?" I waved him off and turned back to my original position.

"Whatever, usually narcotics." yet another person walked into the tent, looking up I saw that it was Ulquiorra. He threw something in my direction, I caught it, I glared at the bastard, he was just sitting there on his cot reading. I felt something leaning on my shoulder, I looked back, almost jumping up upon seeing Cummings' face just inches away from mine. "Hey bitch get off of me." he grinned.

"I just want to see what Ulquiorra threw at you."

"Open your hand." I placed the object in his hand, he laughed.

"Well it seems Ulquiorra is telling you to be careful about something?" he looked over to the emotionless bastard, Ulquiorra looked up from his book.

"Don't want that idiot to get diseased." I glared at him.

"Hey don't assume just cause I'm sex crazed I'm going to have sex with one of those damn bitches out there!" he nodded his head, Cummings grinned and laid back down on his cot, he lifted the said object.

"I'm keeping this." I grunted in response, I heard him laugh. I closed my eyes hoping to get at least some sleep before being issued some kind of mission or some other disturbance. It took awhile before I could get to sleep, but as soon as I did something had hit me in the stomach, I grunted in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I sat up, looking down on me was Ulquiorra.

"Dinner is ready." I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair, that bastard had woken me up just to tell me dinner was ready. Glaring at him he knew that I felt like killing him, he sighed and left the tent, I laid back down on my cot when something jumped on me. Grunting in pain I glared up at Cummings, he tugged at my shirt.

"Come on dinner!"

"You love food don't you?" he nodded his head furiously.

"Yup! My wife tells me I have a bottomless stomach, though it sucks I can't eat as much here as I do when at home!" he whined, I chuckled some of these idiots were slightly entertaining, I had to admit that. I stood up, Cummings had a giant grin on his face. We made our way toward the lunch tent, getting our dinners we sat down where Ulquiorra was, unfortunately that kid was there, he glared at me. I just began to laugh, the kid kept glaring at me, Cummings looked back and forth between my laughing figure and the glaring kid.

"Don't worry about them, upon laying eyes on him Grimmjow hated the boy, I don't know what happened between them that made the boy hate him, but let it be, either Grimmjow will kill the kid if lucky enough to be under _friendly_ fire or they will learn to get along." Cummings eyes widened significantly, Ulquiorra just said all of that with a straight face, I laughed. Cummings looked at me, I lifted an eyebrow he grinned. I sat down and silently began to eat, Harrison once more sat next to me he glared at me. It seemed he was still angry about the extreme price I put on just a cigarette, quickly I finished my dinner and left the tent. Pulling out my cigarette pack I looked in it, I only had three left, sighing heavily I pulled one out and put the rest away. I searched for my lighter but couldn't find it, I sighed heavily when I saw a flame in front of my face, looking up I spotted Ichigo. I lit the cig and started to walk away, I heard the kid running up toward me.

"Hey you ain't gonna say thanks?" I took a long drag and blew the smoke in his face.

"I don't do manners." taking another drag again I blew smoke in the kids face, he growled and yanked the cigarette from my mouth and placed it between his lips, he took a drag. Growling I reached to try to grab my cancer stick from him but he just blew smoke in my face. "Hey what the fuck give it back." he smirked.

"Since you don't do manners I decided to find my own thank you." I growled. "Also you could call this an indirect kiss." he smirked, growling in disgust I dug through my pocket to take out another cancer stick. I looked at him, he was smirking, that bastard just wanted to get a free fucking cigarette off of me, I stuck my hand out, he quickly knew what I mean. He placed the lighter in my hand, I lit the cigarette, making my way toward the tent I sat down on the ground, the kid looked at me and sat down next to me.

"So why'd you join the Marines?" he asked, I laughed and took a long drag from my cigarette, blowing the smoke out up into the air I smirked.

"I wanted to piss off my parents, I wasn't the best when it came to school, don't get me wrong I wasn't a fucking idiot. I knew what I was doing I just didn't apply myself." he chuckled.

"Really now, did you even pass high school?" I growled and punched the bastard.

"Of course you asshole! I even went to two years of college." he laughed.

"Just two." that shit head was laughing at me, I may have looked like a damn street punk but I am pretty smart. "So what's two times two." ok now that was just taking it too damn far, I put out my cigarette on my tongue, he looked at me in disgust. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him down into the ground, he lifted his head up from the sand. He spit out some sand and glared at me, I began laughing maniacally. He stood up and tried to kick me, I rolled out of the way just in time, standing up we both grabbed a fistful of each other's shirts.

"Just kiss and make up already." said that damn fucking monotonous voice I so come to know and _love_, I turned and glared at Ulquiorra, ripping the kids hand off of my shirt I threw him at Ulquiorra. Surprised Ulquiorra had no time dodge the flying kid, both fell to the ground, I once again started to laugh maniacally. Both stood up, Ulquiorra shot a kick towards me, quickly back flipping I dodged his attack, quickly he regained his composure he stood straight and walked into the tent. I looked back at the kid, he was glaring at me.

"What are you gonna do about it kid?"

"I would kick your ass if that Sergeant Major wasn't coming." he turned on his heel and left toward his tent, I grinned wickedly the kid was interesting, he would be a good little toy. Seeing as how it would be boring here when we're not out on missions I could bug the kid. I cracked my back and walked into the tent, Ulquiorra was sitting on my cot reading a book, he looked up at me and went back to reading. More men began walking into the tent, they looked over to us, Cummings walked up to us.

"You guys wanna play a little poker?" I laughed.

"You seriously want to play poker with me?" Ulquiorra interrupted before I could finish.

"Yes if you play poker with that piece of trash you will lose." I shoved the bastard off of my cot, he stumbled forward, he gave me a blank look but in his eyes I could tell he was angry. Grinning I walked over to the other guys.

"So what are we betting?" I asked, they all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder, remembering that I was running out of cigarettes I pulled out the almost empty pack. "Any of you guys smoke?" some nodded their heads. "Then how about we put in cigarettes and money?" they nodded their heads.

"I know some of you have fucking cookies and other tasty snacks with the shit they feed us here I want something good to eat afterwards." Cummings said, we all laughed.

"All right, money, snacks and cigs, get ready to lose fuckers!" We began playing, I looked back at Ulquiorra, he was sitting on my cot reading, that annoying sick feeling in my stomach was returning something was going to happen that would change our lives for good.

* * *

Ok see now I really want to draw Ulquiorra, Grim, Chad and Ichi in Marines uniforms, and I want to draw Nnoitra and Grim as babies throwing stuff at each other! Waa that would be awesome, if and when I do it and finish it I will tell you guys so you can see it, wouldn't that be fun? Yes Grim just had to rip off Harrison, I would suspect he would do something like that, teehee, and you can probably believe that Grim would be a undercover narcotics officer,hahahaha, idk I just try and make believable jobs for them as much as I can. Ah yes and aren't my characters just fun and happy! Lol, I just had to use my teachers name, _Cummings_ he use to be a cop and that guy is just so damn cool and crazy :p Well I will write to you guys in either this or my next story, BYE!!!!!! 


	4. Friends yet Enemies

Jebus!  Who knows how many inaccuracies about the Iraq war are in here but I know there are probably a lot, I don't know much about what goes on out there except from what you see on TV.  Don't want to ask cousin, could bring up painful memories, don't want to do that so I will stick to my inaccuracies woo! Lol c: anyways I hated the original name so I changed it, using the title of _Bullet for My Valentines  _new single _Scream, Aim, Fire_ I think it fits much better.  Well her we go chapter 4 woot! Again it may be awhile before I post chapter 5 and judging by the way things are going with this story it will be pretty long as well.  Well thanks to all who read and review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Friends yet Enemies._

I had my gun pointed at someone's head, a dead cigarette between my lips, at the moment I looked like a hit man dressed in camo. I heard the flap of the tent being opened, looking back I sighed heavily, it was fucking Harrison. Looking down at my victim he grinned, Harrison slung an arm over my shoulder I glared at him. He put on his_ thinking_ face and looked down at my victim, he reached over and pulled the toy from my hand, he chuckled.

"How and why do you have a plastic gun, you know you can't have this?" I couldn't have a toy gun but a real gun could be placed in my hands, he shook the toy in his hand, I grinned wickedly and shoved my hands into my pockets, I shrugged Harrison's arm off of my shoulder, I bit down on the butt of my cigarette.

"I took it from some kid." The look on Harrison's face was priceless, he pouted and shook the toy angrily at me, I began to laugh. "What's wrong Harrison, kid's shouldn't be playing with guns, even fake ones." I heard Taylor sigh heavily, we both looked down to him, he was nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure Grimmjow was a jerk when he took it from the kid but he's right kids shouldn't play with such toys." Harrison tossed it at my head, I dodged it and growled, Harrison just threw a fucking gun at me, ok a fake gun but plastic still hurts, that jackass. 

"Don't take things from the people here!" I waved off my higher up, Cummings chuckled.

"He was an American kid, his parents were fine with it." This time Taylor and Cummings bursted out laughing, Harrison glared at them.

"Really but Taylor said you were a jerk about it." Grinning I spit the butt of my cigarette landing by Harrison's foot.

"I'm a jerk about everything, I charged you five dollars for a cigarette, I charged Taylor and Cummings five dollars for a bag of cookies, each, I put out a cigarette on that Ichigo kids forehead, sure I got punched for that but I would do it again." Harrison had a surprised look on his face, he slapped the back of my head, I growled and grabbed his wrist, we were glaring at each other.

"You put out your cigarette on a comrades forehead!" he yelled, I laughed.

"Of course I did, it's not like he has a permanent burn circle on his face, he still has his pretty boy face intact." I looked down at Talyor and Cummings, they had this look on their face as if saying, _you have a pretty boy face as well_, I let go of Harrison's wrist and walked over to where the toy had landed, picking it up I shot the dart at Harrison, hitting him square in the forehead, I heard struggled laughing, Harrison looked down at Taylor, and Cummings, both were bitting their thumbs, upon taking a good look at Harrison they couldn't hold it in anymore, they started laughing. Harrison pulled the dart from his forehead making a popping sound, he grinned.

"You think you would only see darts sticking to peoples foreheads on T.V. But I guess it can happen in real life." I sighed heavily, this guy was no fun, he smiled about everything, it was just to damn annoying, he was like my other neighbor, Gin, although Harrison's smile was real, Gin's smile was just as fake as Pamela Anderson's chest. Harrison handed me back the dart, it was a mistake on his part, I shot it back at him again it stuck to his forehead, I laughed. That's a sniper for you, ok under pressure everyone shots like shit, can't even hit the broad side of a barn, as a sniper I have less pressure, I have time to aim and wait, but still I was always the best shot at the academy even under pressure. 

"Either your damn forehead is made of glass or I have one fucked up dart, something must be on it." I reached for it and popped it off of his face, he giggled, my eye twitched I guess it tickled him or he thought of something funny, but a giggle, eh. I yawned and made my way toward my cot, as I made my way across the tent the flap hit my face, growling I grabbed the guy who hit me with the tent's "door" and threw him onto the ground, it was the kid. He stood up and glared at me, I grinned, he deserved it for hitting me.

"What the fuck man, you bastard why the hell did you throw me onto the ground?" I growled.

"You hit me with the damn door!" he was confused for a second but understood what I meant, he scowled.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch! It's just damn cloth!" the kid acts differently around me, I guess he can I'm the only one who knows his secret, well maybe that Mexican friend of his knows as well. Around others he was usually quiet and just listened to the idiotic things some of the men had to say. Most of the men would check out some of the women and make comments Ichigo would just roll his eyes or hit them upside the head. The guys would joke around saying Ichigo was gay, he would deny it, his excuse, 'I'm not gay, I'm just not perverted like you fuckers.' It made me laugh, the kid would glare at me if I was in the premises openly laughing at his predicament. Around me he was just a little more flamboyant, not too much, just a little, he would say things that would make me very uncomfortable. I felt a hand on my shoulder, coming out of my hypnotic state I looked down to see him.

"Asshole apologize." I yawned and shrugged his hand off of my shoulder, I laid down on my cot.

"I don't do apologies." he growled.

"You don't do manners or apologies, so what do you do?" I grinned wickedly.

"Women." he gave me a look that said, _of course __**you**__ would say something like that_. He sat at the edge of my cot, he yawned and laid down across my stomach, I growled, I heard some of the guys chuckling. Looking over at them I glared at them evilly, they immediately shut up, except for of course, Harrison.

"Ah Jaegerjaques I never knew!" I laughed maniacally, the kid groaned my rapidly moving stomach disturbing his sleep, like I gave a shit.

"If I remember correctly Harrison, you,Vaughn and Wag_whore_. . . " I was rudely interrupted by Waghorne.

"IT'S WAGHORNE SHIT FACE!" I laughed.

"Still a stupid fucking name! Anyway, I remember the three of you sleeping on each other the other day, hm . . . now where's that camera." Harrison growled a light blush on his face, Waghorne and Vaughn blushing as well. At least it gave the kid an extra push for the _I'm straight_ excuse, the guys couldn't joke around as much seeing as we all have our _moments_ hell even I do, well when drunk, so far no gay moments during active duty. Harrison sat down on Cummings cot, he looked down at the kid he stared at him oddly.

"Ah the kid has orange flecks in his hair." I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my cadet cap down over my eyes.

"Are you gonna let the kid sleep on you?" Waghorne asked. 

"I would shove him off of me but I'm tired." I fell asleep while the guys left one by one for missions or to find something fun to do with the other guys, poker, videos. Ulquiorra had come into the tent just when I was waking up, he looked at me with that stupid blank face, though his vibrant green eyes said, _why is that child sleeping on you I thought you hated him,_ grunting I shoved the kid off of me, he groaned but didn't wake up. 

"Damn kid is heavy!" Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow.

"Why did you allow the child to sleep on you?" I yawned and adjusted my cap, I looked down at the kid he was still fucking asleep what the hell did it take to wake him up. Though I doubted it was as bad as what it took to wake me up. I kicked him, he yelled out in pain and looked up at me, he knew I was the only one who would do something like that to him.

"Damn asshole!" 

"Yeah well you fell asleep on me call it revenge, plus you didn't wake up when I shoved you off of me." He stood up, he looked back at Ulquiorra a scowl still plastered on his face, he pointed back at me with his thumb.

"You're friends with that?" Ulquiorra sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately." I growled and walked over to him grabbing his collar I lifted him up off of the ground, he sighed heavily. "Grimmjow let go." I grinned wildly, the kid scoffed.

"You really are a meathead." Ichigo said, Ulquiorra sighed.

"Isn't he? This bastard is too damn Gung-ho he's going to be the first of us to be killed, it's a miracle he still has his job." Growling I let go of the bastard in my hands and walked out of the tent, I wanted to eat something, we were to go out today. Sitting down by myself I wanted to get in and out and some more sleep after today things would become extremely difficult. As soon as I had finished the kid and Ulquiorra had come in, leaving I took out a cigarette. I felt a presence behind me, turning around Waghorne, Cummings and Taylor where there trying to sneak up on me, they pouted, I just rolled my eyes.

"So where are you going?" Cummings asked.

"The tent." Looking at my watch I sighed heavily, there would be no time to sleep, Harrison would be coming to get all of us in about twenty minutes, we had to get ready. Hearing me sigh they knew that in a few minutes we would have to leave. 

"Jaegerjaques, Waghorne, Cummings, Taylor! Get ready! We leave in ten!" Harrison yelled at us, we all groaned, we went and readied ourselves in our heavy gear.

* * *

We walked down the dusty roads, guns in hand ready for anything, looking to my left was Zimmerman, he was the most depressing guy you would ever meet. Always writing some depressing _emo_ poem, he looked down at me, yup the guy was taller than me. He smiled and looked away, looking ahead was an even more depressing person, well in my opinion he was equal to Zimmerman, Ulquiorra. Patrolling the city was boring me slightly, it was better than sitting around the camp all day. The natives cautiously walked the streets, though some did feel safer with us around. As to why they felt safer it was unknown to me, we are heavily armed men some of us wouldn't care how we kill. Something whizzed by my head, hearing it fall somewhere behind me I looked back. The object was a nice sized rock, looking around I spotted the culprit, it was a young boy. Sighing heavily I kneel down and picked up the rock, I walked up to the kid. He backed away from me afraid I would do something to him, I tossed the rock up and down in my hand, grinning wickedly I kneeled in front of the kid, he glared at me and tried to spit in my face. I moved out of the way before the shit hit my face, still grinning wickedly I held out the rock to him, he cautiously took it.

"Work on your aim." Standing up I walked back to Zimmerman, he smiled down at me and shook his head.

"I never knew you had a heart." I scoffed.

"Don't count that as having a heart, I have a hollow heart, nothing is there." Zimmerman smirked.

"That's poetic, mind if I use it?" 

"Feh go ahead, here's another one for you, instead of a ring on your finger tie a piece of string, remember bonds are easily severed." He smiled for the first time since I had met him, looking to my right I looked up at a building, something had caught my eye. There was a rapid fire of bullets, shoving Zimmerman we all took cover, behind a concrete wall. Bullets whizzed by us, I felt a slight burning sensation on my right cheek.

"Shit!" I yelled, a bullet had grazed me, I pushed myself impossibly closer to the wall, Harrison looked over to use, he motioned for us to run out and retaliate.

"GO, GO,GO!" he yelled, I took aim at the building across the street, pulling the trigger the heavy popping sound from my gun rang in my ears. Who knows how many shots I had fired before the gunman in the building fell, his gun falling down from the building. Men, women, children all running through the streets trying their best to avoid the gun fire. A blood curdling scream emanated from a man, he was on the ground, his leg injured. A woman laid on the floor, dead, her brains were blown out, the child who had thrown the rock at me was crawling on the floor, leg injured, gasping for breath, a hole in his chest. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, he reached out for me, yet I paid him no attention, my life was on the line, at the moment the dying mattered not. My life or his, the child was already dead to me, so, I left. More shots fired, slowly whizzing by us, everything had slowed down, things becoming incomprehensible, at the time all that mattered what was in front of me, the enemy. Pop, pop, pop, that's all I could hear, I could see the people falling, soldiers mouths open screaming, yet all I could hear was the popping sound emanating from my rifle. As quickly as the gun fire started it had ended, Zimmerman was injured, shot in the arm and chest, but the_emo _would live. A soldier I hadn't met yet lay on the floor, screaming in agony, he had been shot in the leg. Taylor and Vaughn helped to lift him up, they dragged him toward a military truck, placing him in the back, more injured soldiers were dragged in. Something slapped my still burning cheek, I yelled out and glared at the culprit.

"ULQUIORRA YOU SHIT FACE!" he sighed.

"So you are injured." I growled.

"And that was your way of making sure!" he nodded his head and adjust the rifle in his hands, he walked away, it took everything I had not to aim at him and shoot. Bullets fly, children cry, women fall, we as men stand tall. At the expense of others we strive to live, to make this world a better place, told a lie, made to go to an alien land, here we are united we stand.

* * *

A hummer passed by me, I directed another one to pass, another I pointed to a different direction. It was pissing me off, I felt like a damn traffic cop. A familiar face made it's way toward me, it was the kid, he had his usual scowl on his face. Directing yet another vehicle toward its destination, the kid smirked.

"What?" he shook his head and left, groaning yet another vehicle came again, pointing to the right direction he drove off. My stomach growled, I groaned, Harrison put me up to this job just because I'm a police officer, Narcotics is my specialty not traffic. The trucks stopped coming in, I radioed in and left to go get something to eat, a tune popped into my head.

"Total slaughter, total slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive, la de da de dai, Genocide, la de da de duh an ocean of blood. Let's begin the killing time." Looking around I noticed some of the men were staring at me, mouth agape. They thought I was crazy enough as it is but this song just took me over the edge, fucking _Trigun_. Looking to my left Harrison stood there mouth wide open, placing a finger under his chin I forced his mouth closed. "Leaving your mouth open like that flies will get in, other than that you don't want to make yourself look more stupid than you already are." Walking away I left Harrison behind with that stupid look on his face, sitting down I no longer felt like eating. There was a shifting of clothing next to me I tipped my cap up, it was the kid. If he disliked me so much just why did he like being around me.

"You know singing a song like that will cause people to think you're a serial killer." he was scowling as usual.

"And what if I am?" a wicked grin made its way onto my face, he rolled his eyes.

"That's something I wouldn't doubt, aren't you going to eat?" sighing I nodded my head no.

"Harrison ruined my appetite." I heard a growling coming from in front of me looking up it was of course my favorite First Sergeant, Harrison! 

"You love treating me like shit don't you Jaegerjaques?" I grinned.

"I treat everybody like shit! Some more than others." Glancing at the kid he just sat there trying not to glare at me, I closed my eyes just for a second, opening them once more I was met by piercing green eyes, I jumped back slightly. 

"Does your cheek still sting?" Ulquiorra asked while taking his seat, you don't know how badly I wanted to punch that pale faced asshole at the moment.

"What do you think ass face!" he looked at my untreated burn, it seems I had something sharp on my bed last night because the wound re-opened, and it was still fresh. Ulquiorra had taken a salt packet while I wasn't looking and poured the contents onto the palm of his hand. Seeing is how I was in perfect position, head lying on the table, injured cheek facing him, the bastard took the chance and slapped the salt onto my cheek. I yelled out in pain and brushed what I could off of my face, grabbing Ulquiorra by the collar I made him look at me. My eyes were wild with revenge, of course he still had that blank look on his face.

"I'd stay awake tonight if I were you." He scoffed taking my hand off of his shirt.

"Do you really think you can get me back?" I laughed.

"Of course I can, you know I can see better in the dark." he looked over to the kid, then back to me.

"If you so think about trying you piece of shit I will tell." I growled, Ulquiorra had a knack for details, just by looking at you he could tell if you were worth while or just a piece of trash, and many other traits, I had the feeling he knew about the kid. Though deep hatred for him runs in my veins even I have a code of honor, a promise, is a promise, even if its a silent promise.  "So?  What do you say Jaegerjaques, let go or I open my mouth and blab about . . ."  I slapped an hand over his mouth, his eyes were gleaming with victory.  The kid stood up and left, I let go of my _friend_ and followed after him, he looked back at me and growled.

"Why are you following me?"  I scoffed.

"Look Ulquiorra is an ass he will do what it takes to shut someone up or make them follow his little rules, but even he wouldn't say something."  he scoffed, pushing past me he made his way toward his tent, of course I followed angry that he touched me.  "Hey you little shit!"  I walked in and sat down on a cot.

"I guess you do know him better, I don't care that people know I'm _one of those_ but here I don't know that many people and well if they do find out I would be pushed away.  You probably wouldn't believe me but I'm not that good with making friends, I do have a close clique back home but when people look at me they just see a scowling loner."  I laughed, it wasn't that hard to believe at first glance he did look like an angry loner.

"Of course it's believable!  Shit I have a hard time making friends too, seeing as how I'm an ass, it's a mystery as to how I can keep a girlfriend for more than a couple of days.   There is a reason as to why I am like this though."  He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh what's that then?"  I grinned.

"Well my parents . . . ." 


	5. The Rich, Sick, and Shot

Chapter 5 Yo! Trying my best with this story, like I said probably everything in it is inaccurate but like I said I wasn't in the war myself and I am not going to ask family and friends. Titles writer block for this one, can't think of anything, if it sounds stupid that's why. Ah yes thanks to all who read, and review I lerve you guys, you guys rock, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have a story c: well chapter 5 enjoy!

* * *

_The Rich, Sick, And Shot_

The kid was glaring at me he didn't believe my story, it wasn't that farfetched, at least in my opinion. An Asian man walked into the tent, he looked over to the kid he bowed and smiled, the kid blushed. I lifted an eyebrow in amusement. The man looked over to me and bowed, my eye twitched slightly, I tugged at my eyelid hoping to get the air out.

"Ah hello there my name is Ryu Takeda and you are?" he stuck his hand out toward me, I scoffed and shook my head, the kid sighed.

"He has no manners." I laughed.

"I told you already I have manners I just don't use them." he glared at me, I just grinned, sticking my hand out toward the Jap. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." I said with a slight French accent, he smiled and shook my hand. The kid was surprised but quickly his face was back to its usual scowl, Takeda looked between the two of us a blank look on my face and the kid scowling. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned his face closer to mine.

"I don't believe your story." he said, a small smirk made its way onto my face.

"Don't believe it but it's true." he stood up straight and pointed back at me with his thumb he looked at Takeda.

"Would you believe this guy comes from a rich family? Says his dad is some rich French entrepreneur, and his mom was a fashion designer." Takeda lifted an eyebrow he took a closer look at me, a wicked grin on my face, he jumped back slightly.

"How can you believe someone as crazy as him comes from a family like that, usually those types of people are very refined, snooty, and aren't crazy!" I glared at both of them, how could they not believe my story, I was born a rich bratty bastard, though it didn't mean I would act like my parents. The only thing I had inherited from my parents was my fathers crazy gung-ho attitude and my mothers indifferent blank face and her ability to get angry easily and cuss a lot. Someone walked into the tent, it was Taylor, I sighed heavily just what did this love sick puppy want.

"Ah Jaegerjaques! I've been looking all over for you! I want you to meet my girlfriend!" I lifted an eyebrow, his girl was in the military well that was quite a shock. Then again to me he seemed like the type who likes to be dominated, I laughed and stood up, stretching I followed after him, he ran over to a blonde woman. He hugged her, I walked up behind them, Taylor grinned and pointed at the woman. "This is my sweetheart Jessica, Jess babe this is that guy I told you about the one who loves no one." he pouted, she just laughed and kissed his cheek, I stuck my tongue out in disgust, that was just too damn cute, I hate that shit. They noticed my disgusted look and laughed, I waved them off.

"I'm leaving before Harrison finds me." Taylor sighed heavily.

"What did you do this time?" Grinning I shoved my hands into my pockets, Taylor backed up slightly.

"The usual." he sighed heavily, the usual meaning stealing his things and trying to charge him a shitload to get it back.

"Jaegerjaques!!" I grinned waiting for Harrison to come up to me, he glared at me I just kept grinning, Taylor and his girl stared. Harrison grabbed me by the collar, he growled and pulled me closer to him. "Jaegerjaques, my stuff now." I brought my hand up to my face and looked at my nails nonchalantly.

"Eighty bucks." he yelled out in frustration.

"Money won't do you any good out here!" I laughed.

"Yeah but back home it will, I could use it to buy myself a PSP and a Nintendo Wii." he glared at me.

"You have money don't you?!" smirking I tapped his forehead.

"I rather buy it with someone else money." I pulled out of his grip, turning around I bumped into someone, it was Vaughn, I pushed him down onto the ground and made my way back toward my tent. Pulling my cap over my eyes I laid down on my cot, I placed a hand on my cheek, I was burning up, either I was getting sick or it was just too damn hot. Sitting up I grabbed the bottle of water beside my cot, since my cap was pulled over my eyes I didn't see the person in front of me, they flicked my cap off I growled and looked up at Harrison, he was staring at me oddly.

"Your face is flushed." he placed a hand on my forehead, growling I pulled his hand away from my face. "Ah you're burning up!" I scoffed.

"How can I get a fever in this heat?!" he puffed up his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter how hot it is, back when I lived in Los Angeles no matter how hot every other week I would get a fever. Ah I can't believe I'm losing my best sniper for today!" sighing heavily I picked up my cap, pulling it over my eyes I laid back down in my cot.

"You still have Ulquiorra, and what the hell you're more worried about losing a sniper for a day than about the fact that I'm getting sick!?" I heard him chuckle.

"You steal my stuff of course I'm more worried about the fact that you're out of today's job than the fact that you're sick, now I have to find another sniper." he flicked my cap up, he placed a hand on my forehead, he shook his head. "You really are sick, I'll go get you some water." I held up my bottle, he snatched if from my hand, I could hear him leave the tent. Wrapping a hand around my throat I groaned, I hated being sick. Another person walked into the tent, I felt a hand on my cheek, glancing down it was a sickly pale hand.

"You really are an idiot, how did you get sick?" I groaned.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need anyone to take care of me, I'm fine by myself." A small chuckle emanated from Ulquiorra.

"Your parents never took care of you when you were sick did they? Too busy, your servants took care of you, they cared more for you then your actual parents." I groaned, that jackass was right, the maid took better care of me than my own parents.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa so it's true he's a rich brat?!" said the familiar voice of the kid, I guess he walked into the tent when I was groaning, I felt another hand on my cheek, glancing down it was the kid, he pulled his hand away from me. "Eh you're sick."

"Oh well to answer your question, yes that idiot was born into a rich family, his father owns hotels and a perfume company, his mother was a fashion designer." I could feel the kids eyes on me, I grinned.

"It wasn't until I became a teenager that my parents started to pay attention to me, to get me out of bed my dad would threaten me with his shotgun, some affection right?" I groaned again, this damn fever would be a pain in the ass, more guys came in, I could feel their eyes on me.

"Is he sick?" someone asked, the kid answered, I sat up and pushed my cap up off my eyes, standing up I left the tent. The sky was beginning to darken, I tried to find a secluded place, the only place without people was the lunch area, I sat down on the hot sand, digging through my pockets I took out a cigarette, a flame was in my face, looking up it was the kid, I sighed heavily. Lighting the cigarette I leaned back holding myself up with my left hand. He sat down next to me again he placed a hand on my cheek, grabbing his wrist I pulled his hand away from my face.

"You should get back to your tent, get some sleep." Taking a drag of the cigarette I blew the excess smoke in his face, I coughed, about to put it back between my lips the kid took it from me and doused it in the sand.

"What the fuck!? That was my last one! Now I have to wait for a fucking care package!"

"You should quit." I growled.

"You smoke too."

"I ain't a chain smoker like you." I grinned.

"I'll quit when you turn straight." he growled and punched me in the arm, it actually hurt, this kid was tougher than what his lanky figure gave away. I rubbed my arm, he started laughing at me, I punched him back to get him to shut up, it worked for about a couple of seconds then he started laughing again.

"Sorry, sorry it's just a tough guy like you rubbing his arm in pain it's, it's just hilarious." I opened my mouth to say something but I started hacking up a lung, I started thinking back as to who or what could get me sick. Groaning I stood up, my chest ached, my head hurt, my nose was stuffed, my throat was sore. I looked and felt vulnerable for the first time in years, it wasn't good for my reputation, I started to make my way back to the tent, the kid following right behind me.

* * *

I sniffled, I had gotten better to be out the next day so vigilantly patrolling the streets, Zimmerman had yet to recover fully from his injuries, lucky bastard. Looking around there was nothing out of the ordinary, at least for the moment. I started hacking up a lung, my chest was still congested, groaning I prayed that someone would have Mucinex. Harrison turned to look back at me, he grinned and waved at me, growling I lifted up my gun and pointed it at him, the kid was right beside me, he sighed and pushed my gun down.

"No killing friends."

"He's not a friend, he's a damn asshole who makes me come today when I'm still congested! I have cottonmouth this air is too damn dry." I smacked my lips, my tongue felt like my damn cat, the kid laughed, I wanted to hit him with the butt of my gun, oh I really wanted to hit him but I had restrain myself. Something whizzed passed me, looking behind me it was a rock, deja fucking vu, looking around for who had thrown the rock it was the kid from last time, my eyes widened for a second. "Ey! Kurosaki, you see that kid?" he looked at who I was pointing to, he smirked.

"Yeah, too bad though, kid's dead."

"W-WHAT?!"

"He's a ghost." I looked back at the dead kid, he smiled and waved at me, lifting my hand in acknowledgement, the kid disappeared I shuddered and caught up to the rest of the group. "I didn't know you could see ghosts."

"I didn't either, w-wait a minute! There's no such thing as ghosts!" the kid shrugged his shoulders.

"Did he disappear into thin air."

"Ah-ah . . . well yeah but . . ." looking back at the spot where the child was, a cold shiver ran down my spine, who knew the sight of a ghost would change everything about me. _Zip, clank_ the sound of a bullet passing by and hitting something metallic, I began looking around, that sniper was around here somewhere. My eyes widened, wincing in pain I quickly grabbed onto my left shoulder. "FUCK! YOU'RE ONE SHITY ASS SNIPER!" As soon as the words left my mouth the native people began to run around and scream, a man came into sight yelling some gibberish at least to my ears. He had his hand on some kind of button.

"Dammit! Shoot him! Stop him!" Taylor yelled. Drowning out the sounds of screams, my hearing quickly adjusted to a familiar sound, _clank, chack, click, pa, zip,_ and then the sound of flesh being burned and torn by the bullet. The suicide bomber yelled out in agony, his hand covered in blood, gripping his wrist he fell to his knees. His eyes were wide with fear, he kept staring at his injured and now useless hand. Carefully guns drawn we approached the suicide bomber, he looked up at us anger replaced the fear and pain in his eyes, he began yelling things at us, I understood nothing, but he was pissing me off. I made my way to the front, he glared at me I grinned wickedly.

"Ah-ah, Jaegerjaques what are you doing?" He kept yelling at us, though I didn't understand anything though it was obvious what he was saying, _infidel, you bastards._ Taking the butt of my gun I hit the guy in face, lifting my gun to his head I laughed, some of the men backed away from me, Harrison placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jaegerjaques! Stop!" I growled and looked back at Harrison, turning on my heels I left the circle of men, the kid and Ulquiorra following right behind me.

"That is just like you Grimmjow going overboard with things." I gripped my shoulder, the kid noticed as did Ulquiorra, he smirked. "Well it seems we must take you back to the base." he pushed my hand off of my shoulder he ripped my sleeve and looked at the wound.

"What I was just grazed by a bullet." he squeezed the area of the wound my eyes widened.

"FUCK!" I yelled loudly, the whole troop heard me, I pulled my arm away from his grip. "Bastard!" the kid chuckled.

"That bullet is lodged in there, how you could handle the pain I have no fucking clue." Kurosaki said, I growled.

"As an undercover officer I've been shot more than . . ." a wave of shots was fired, yelling out a series of curse words I ducked out behind a crumbled wall, Ulquiorra and the kid across from me on a more stable wall only one or two broken spots. Adjusting my ears I could hear the bullets ricochet off the walls, streets, the clanking of the bullets hitting cars, the shattering of window, the screams of men. Flesh tearing, blood painting the walls and streets, mixing with the dirt, spots of it looking like mud, the iron smell of blood filled the air. _Fwish _a spot of blood landed on my face, licking it off, I decided to stop acting like a little bitch, I came out from behind the wall gun at the ready. A swarm of bloodied men running toward us, some of our men falling back running in my direction, there was another suicide bomber. Taking aim the man was running toward me, the trigger felt tighter, I had to apply extra pressure. I could hear it all, the spring pulling back tightening, quickly being released, the hammer hitting the bullet, the powder exploding, the bullet rushing out the barrel, screaming as it rushed through the air after leaving the barrel, the cracking of the man's skull as the bullet pierced his dark skin. Flecks of blood flew at me, the rest shot out from the back of his head along with parts of his brain, pieces of the mans brain were black, burnt by the hot metal of the bullet. I lowered my weapon, the shooting had stopped, I always lost myself in the sound of guns as they're being loaded, shot, and when the bullet would hit something everything else around me was blocked out. The faint sound of someone calling my name, I turned to see who it was, it was Vaughn, he was running toward me.

"Jaegerjaques!" I looked back at the dead man, I thought back to the boy I had let die, if that child would haunt me, what about this one, would he show up too?

"What is it Vaughn?"

"IDIOT!"

"What the hell?! I save your ass from a fucking suicide bomber and you call me an idiot!" he clenched his right fist.

"Dumbass! You've been shot and you don't even know it!" I looked down at myself, I looked fine, but the I noticed, blood dripping down my shirt onto my pants, curiosity getting the better of me I lifted my shirt to find a swollen bullet wound, still dripping fresh blood, I grinned wickedly.

"Ah shit." I started falling face forward, I could hear some men rushing toward me, I blacked out. Waking up I noticed I was in the medical tent, looking to my right Zimmerman was there sleeping, my left nothing, I was in the last cot, trying to sit up I felt the pain rush through me. Groaning I quickly laid back down, if I were in a cartoon little lightning bolts would be shooting around the troubled area.

"I told you the idiot was too Gung Ho, he will be the first to die from our tent." I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my face, I didn't want to see these fuckers right now.

"Jaegerjaques, that's not a very good hiding place." growling I removed the pillow from my face and glared at my _best_ friend, my higher up, and that fucking kid, he was becoming too attached to me.

"Maybe not but it kept me from looking at your ugly ass face." Harrison sighed heavily.

"Well you being here means I can go a couple of days without you taking my things and trying to charge me money to get it back, but it also means I lose my best sniper once again!" He angrily pointed his index finger at me. "You shit face! You're too damn Gung Ho! Once again I lose my best sniper! Stop getting yourself injured or sick, you got that?!" I was looking up at the cloth roof, scratching my ear, I turned to look at Harrison.

"You say something?" he growled, turning on his heels he left mumbling something about telling my doctor to put a pile of salt on my wounds when I get injured again, Ulquiorra smirked.

"Idiot." he left, I stuck my tongue out at that pale faced son of a bitch, looking up the kid was still there looking at the ground sadly.

"Asshole, you're not suppose to get killed, it's my job to shoot you in the fucking face." I chuckled.

"What scared you'll lose me and have no one to talk to?" he looked down at me scowl on his face, he looked back at Zimmerman.

"Shut the fuck up." he whispered harshly.

"Just remember, 'don't ask, don't tell' rule, I figured it out on my own, I don't give a shit as long as you don't try anything, but you gotta remember this too, don't make it so damn obvious."

* * *

Uwaaaa! Like I said bad title, bad title! Heh, I just felt like making Grim here our rich neglected kid, IDK I just felt it kinda went with him, that's why he's so angry and independent, mommy and daddy didn't care until it was too late. O.o But wait a minute if daddy owns a chain of hotels will Grimmy inherit the business or will he stay an undercover police officer? Gasp! Hahaha! Just imagine Grimm trying to run a chain of hotels, but we'll see later on if he does inherit his daddy's business, but that won't be for awhile though. UWAAAAA! Such bad descriptions of war I should be banned from writing war stories, oh well I'm trying my best, I'll see what I can do next chapter, bye, bye!

_Grimmjow and Nilla's thoughts: cause Nilla is bored.  
_

Grimm:"If I'm so damn rich why the hell am I an undercover officer and a damn Marine?"

Nilla: "Cause it's more fun this way!"

Grimm: "How's it more fun?"

Nilla: "Cause this way you get to meet Ichi and be together with him, plus who can imagine you running a chain of hotels and perfume company!" :points at Grimmjow and starts laughing hysterically.:

Grimm: "Due to graphic language reader discretion is advised. YOU DUMB BITCH LET ME KILL YOU!"

Nilla: "YAAAAAA! Wait if you kill me now you and Ichi will never have a relationship!"

Grimm: "The first two chapters are enough!"


	6. The way we are

Chapter 6 :O This came out sooner than I planned, I was planning something different for this chapter but I went a totally different way. Now that I have this one out chapter 7 will take me much, much longer. Well I'm glad for those of you who read and review, makes me feel happy. Well I hope this chapter is good, and I hope you guys enjoy it. :D

* * *

_The Way We Are_

I looked around, none of the doctors or nurses were around, I sat up. Swinging my legs over I grabbed my boots and started to put them on. I winced in pain but I seriously wanted to leave this damn place. Zimmerman chuckled, I looked at him and growled, I wanted to rest sure, but I would rather do it away from here, the doctors were annoying.

"Jaegerjaques get back in bed!" I growled and laid back down, the doctor walked up to me, he smirked. "Idiot I told you not to move."

"I like being in bed but not when I'm stuck in a hospital!" I barked, he smirked and patted my injury, I winced and glared at him. He grinned and turned to check on Zimmerman, looking down at my abdomen scratched at the bandages.

"So Jaegerjaques you'll be out of here in a couple of days." I scoffed, I wanted to leave now, hospitals were so damn annoying, sick people everywhere, except here it was just me and Zimmerman for the time being that is.

"Can't I just leave now Hernandez?" he ran his hand through his bald head and shook no, I growled. "Well at least get someone from my tent to bring me my laptop!" he nodded his head and left, I looked over to Zimmerman he was smirking, narrowing my eyes at him I wondered what the Emo kid wanted.

"You really hate hospitals don't you?" I scoffed.

"This isn't a hospital, this is a tent in the middle of a desert." Zimmerman chuckled.

"Well it's hospital-esqe then, there are doctors." Vaughn and the kid walked in holding a sleek white object, I sat up wincing. Vaughn handed me the laptop and a small box, I looked up at him, he grinned.

"Harrison's orders, wants you to cut your hair." I opened the box, in there was a pair of scissors, that damn idiot probably just wanted revenge for all the time's I've stolen his things. I threw the box back at Vaughn, he pouted and looked over to the kid.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Vaughn grinned.

"Hold him down." the kid scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If he doesn't want to cut it then leave it alone." I sighed heavily.

"I made a deal with Harrison, he got the higher ups to let me keep the length of my hair as long as I dyed it black." I turned on the computer, looking up at them Vaughn was talking the Zimmerman the kid sat down on my cot. I looked back down at the computer, I checked to see if my wireless card was in gladly I had a connection. I logged into my yahoo account, I growled. "Gah that dumb bitch is never online!"

"Your girlfriend?" Vaughn asked, I looked over to Zimmerman and Vaughn and nodded my head, the kid looked over my shoulder. I pushed him away from me, he growled and took the computer out of my hands, he typed something out and handed it to me.

_'Zimmerman and Vaughn have been giving me weird looks, you think they suspect anything?'_ I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Doubt it, they're too dumb to figure things out." He chuckled and went back to his original spot on my cot. Shutting down my laptop I closed it and handed it to Vaughn, I laid back down. Vaughn stood up and waved goodbye to us, Hernandez came in and walked over to Zimmerman.

"Well you can leave now, you Grimmjow stay put!" I growled and buried my face into the pillow, they all laughed. Zimmerman groaned, he stood up and left the tent, I looked over to the kid, he was spaced out. Leaving him be I decided to go to sleep, if I was going to be stuck here the least I could do is sleep before I go back to work.

* * *

I heard talking, opening an eye Harrison and the kid where there talking, adjusting myself to a more comfortable position I decided to eavesdrop.

"W-what?! You two were friends when you were kids?" Harrison chuckled.

"Yeah why do you think he treats me the way he does? He may hate taking orders but when he knows someone or respects them he treats normally but with a sense of respect." The kid's eyes widened, Harrison chuckled, I really was something different in everyone's eyes, yet none of them know the real me.

"You serious, how did you two meet?" Harrison thought it over for a second and smirked.

"We were kids, he was four, I was six years old, my parents found him wandering the streets of Beverly Hills." I growled inwardly, this bastard was telling that stupid story, I was cursing Kurosaki for ever asking about me. He was becoming way to attached to me, he wanted to know too much and yet I didn't know shit about him.

"Isn't it dangerous to be wandering the streets at such a young age?" Harrison chuckled and shook his head no.

"No, not at that time, it wasn't too dangerous. He was walking down the street, my dad was driving around trying to find something good to eat. My mother spotted a patch of neon light blue hair, you can easily tell who Grim is when lost in a crowd." Harrison began laughing, I wanted to get up and shove his face down into the sand so fucking badly but I would allow them to talk. I began to remember that day, I was still a baby, my maids were worried about me more than my parents. I had ran away from home, I had been out on the streets for about two days. I evaded my maids and police wherever I had spotted them, I wanted my parents to find me, not them. It wasn't until Harrison's mom found me that I was picked up, I was angrily glaring at her, but she just smiled. She was pretty young looking, black straight hair, green eyes and a milky complexion, a.k.a female Ulquiorra, but she was nice. She took my hand out of my pocket and picked me up, I growled but I didn't struggle out of her grip, my parents were never like this I liked the attention.

_'Honey lets take the boy to the police station.'_ Harrison's dad said, his mom was putting me in the back seat with a six year old Harrison. My stomach growled, she laughed and looked at her husband.

_'I say we take him to get something to eat first.'_ her husband sighed heavily.

_'His parents are probably looking for him frantically we could be charged with kidnapping.'_ I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms over my chest.

_'My mommy and daddy are too busy to know I'm gone! It's been two days, my maids don't even look for me, I hide when I see them but they aren't searching!"_ Harrison's mother sighed heavily and looked at her husband with pleading eyes, he gave in and we headed out to a restaurant. It was a fast food place, I had never been to one, I was served _rich people_ food. As we entered the place people stared at me, a four year old with extremely bright blue hair isn't very common. They had ordered for me, that day I finally found out what they meant by fast food, as I shoveled food down my mouth, Harrison's mother just smiled and laughed.

_'What's your name?'_ the dad asked.

_'Grimmjow.'_ I shoved more food into my mouth, I was starving somewhat glad that she had found me. She ruffled my hair, I growled as a kid I hated my hair I got too much attention.

_'Unique name, I love your hair as well.'_ this was the first and last time I ever blushed, someone actually like my odd hair color. I reached out with my small hand for French fry. Looking up I spotted my parents at the door laughing, I was surprised I would've never guessed they would ever come to place like this, and yet they were laughing. I had been missing for two days and yet they didn't know, I really wasn't a first priority in their eyes. This would be the first and last time I would ever cry, tears began to stream down my face. I dropped the food in my little hand and began to cry. Every child wants attention, wants their parents to love them, I was no different. I was bawling, hiccuping, hands balled up, up under my eyes wiping the tears away. Harrison's mother came to my side and hugged me, I pointed out toward the door, she looked over my parents were still standing there, looking around. Upon hearing crying they became angered, they didn't like going to places with crying children.

_'Th-they don't care, they d-don-don't kn-know I'm gone!'_ I cried out, she glared at my parents, the people in the restaurant where staring at me, some fed up with my loud crying. My parents spotted my neon blue hair their faces shocked to find out I was the one crying and that I was here in the first place, they ran over to where I was.

_'What the hell are you doing with our child!'_ my mother yelled, Harrison's mother stood up and slapped my mother in the face.

_'Me?! I found him wandering the streets hungry! Tells me he's been missing for two days! How can you not even notice!? Are you to damn busy with work! I should report you two!'_ I began to cry even more, I wiggled out of the seat and onto the floor, I gripped my father's leg. He knelt down and pulled me into a hug.

_'Don't think we didn't care about you Grimmy, we did know you were gone, but we knew we would find you, you are a very strong boy and can take care of yourself, that's why we are able to be happy like this but . . . we love you Grimmy. Please don't hate us Grimmy, I promise to pay more attention to you.'_ I had stopped crying and wrapped my arms around my fathers neck, that day they had promised to give me the attention I wanted and deserved but it was lie. I had forgiven them so easily that day, I was only four I didn't know any better, but like I had said it was a lie, they stayed the same even after such an incident. It wasn't until I had reached the age of sixteen did they start to pay attention to me and my troubles. They were too late, I had turned out the way they didn't want and I am still this way.

"W-what?! That's how you met him?!" the kid asked Harrison, I finally decided to intervene, I didn't want him to know anymore stories about me unless I knew something about him. I sat up, Harrison smiled sheepishly and quickly left the tent, I sighed heavily.

"He knew I wanted to kick his ass." the kid lifted an eyebrow.

"So you heard?" I grinned wickedly.

"Yeah so? Ain't eavesdropping if the story is about me."

"True, so how's your wounds?" I scoffed.

"You care too much for me, stop it, since you're here, help me sneak out." A piece of flying fruit came toward me, I quickly dodged it.

"I told you! You have to stay here until I see you fit to leave!" Hernandez yelled, he left since there was really nothing to do here, growling I looked toward the kid.

"Hey you know about me, what about? What causes you to be so distant from people?" he looked at the ground sadly, he chuckled.

"That's true, I want to know about you cause you're so different, you're interesting yet I won't tell you anything, I guess I can say something."

"I told you about my fucked up family and you?" he sighed and began to fiddle around with his shirt.

"I live with my dad and two younger sisters, my mom died when I was still a kid, it was my fault." He began tell me about his family, about the time his mother died. He had been attached to his mother, he said he use to smile all the time. He wanted to protect her and his sisters so he was taking karate classes. Upon going home one day it was raining he was standing by the curb a man had splashed him, his mother offered to take his spot but he didn't allow her. He had been playing with an action figure and had dropped it in the street as they crossed to the other side. He wriggled out of his mothers grasp and ran to go back and get it. His mother ran after him, there was a car coming their way, she had pushed him out of the way but she was hit and didn't survive. It was a hit and run, the kid started to blame himself and from then kept himself at a distance a scowl always placed upon his face. I growled and kicked him off of my cot, he glared at me.

"What the fuck?!"

"IDIOT HOW CAN YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOR YOUR DAMN MOTHER PROTECTING YOU?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD'VE FUCKING GAVE TO HAVE MY MOTHER GIVE ME THAT TYPE OF ATTENTION!?" his eyes widened significantly, I guessed most people showed him sympathy when he would tell the story, he didn't expect this type of reaction.

"W-what?" I growled.

"Idiot! You blame yourself for your mothers death when she just wanted to protect you! The woman loved you, yet you say something like that, how do you think she would feel seeing you kick yourself for it?" he sighed heavily, luckily we were the only ones in this medical tent, not many men were getting injured. He chuckled and looked at me, he shook his head.

"Didn't think you could say something like that. So this is why we are this way right? You're a jerk cause your parents didn't care for you. I am distant because I blame myself for my mothers death." I grinned, he was slightly on track.

"Nah I just love being a jerk."

"Really? Never would've guessed." he said sarcastically, he stood up and sat back down on my cot, I kicked him off again, he growled and stood up quickly.

"Asshole!"

"Oh well, so what else is there to know about you kid? You know about my parents, you know about how I met Harrison. I got one out of two things from you, let's make it even." he thought about it for a moment, he had something but wouldn't say anything. I lifted an eyebrow, I just wanted to know for blackmail, sure I had the gay thing on him but one more thing couldn't hurt.

"So . . . wanna know how I knew?" I lifted an eyebrow, it took me sometime before I understood what he meant, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh why not, not like anyone else is here to find out." I was slightly pissed I wanted to know some other deep dark secret but it just boomeranged back to his sexuality, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I never was one to look at the _people_ in my class." he began his little story, I was slightly interested, _slightly_. It seems that he would never look at the girls in his class, never found them appealing. He thought that there was something wrong with him. He noticed the men more than the girls, yet he wouldn't tell anyone about his problems. It wasn't until a girl had confessed to him her feelings that he began to realize just what was wrong with him.

"So this chick confessed to you, you said no, she called you gay and you knew." I grinned, he growled and grabbed a fist full of my shirt.

"Asshole! No! It took more than just that fucking confession!"

"Oh." I chuckled and removed his hand from my shirt. "Keep going, keep going." It was interesting to find out that a school doctor was the one who made him realize just what he was going through. He sighed heavily and looked at me, I was looking under the cot, he growled.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I sat back up.

"Yeah, idiot." he scoffed.

"Bah, so what the hell do you think of this war?" I thought about it for awhile, it really was stupid. The president doesn't even know what the hell we're fighting for either. At first it was the war on terror, then to make this place democratic. To capture Osama, Sadam, to me more and more it was becoming a fight for oil, and to finish what his father had started in the 90's. To me this war is idiotic but I was here there is nothing I can do about it now.

"It's stupid really, the President flip-flops between reasons." he nodded his head.

"And Ulquiorra calls you Gung-ho." I grinned.

"Being Gung-ho doesn't necessarily mean I like it here, I just like doing suicide missions. Adrenaline rush, you get me kid?" he glared at me, I had no clue what the hell I did or said to get him mad.

"Idiot! You like suicide missions, what about the people back home?" He was now lecturing me, I felt stupid being lectured by someone younger than me. I rolled my eyes, he kept glaring at me, now it was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok just what the hell did I do?" he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like you said, I don't want you being killed, it's my job to do it!" I laughed, he looked around the tent, there was no one around it was obvious.

"Hey so what the hell do you think about this war?" he shrugged his shoulders, I could tell he didn't want to be here. From the first moment I laid eyes on him I knew he didn't want to be here, and I didn't like him, but slowly we were becoming, _frenemies_.

"It really doesn't matter to me, I would rather be home with my sisters, and if I wouldn't have been called I would still be with . . . my _friend._ Too late though, but I kinda agree with you, this place sucks and what is this war really about. Bush does seem to flip-flop between reasons, pisses me off." He began looking around again.

"Hey why are you looking around?"

"Huh? Oh no real reason." lifting an eyebrow he had to have reasons for looking around, there was nothing here but empty cots and us. He sighed heavily, it was suspicious, was he planning something maybe he really did want to kill me. We weren't exactly best friends, yet we weren't fighting as much as when we first got here. He stood up and came to my side, he grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes widened, luckily there was no one around. I shoved him away as a normal reaction, I have a girlfriend. He fell onto the floor, he stood up and looked back at me, he smirked.

"IDIOT! YOU WANT . . . you want people to find out?!" I whispered harshly, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. You're complaining about people finding out. I thought someone like you would complain about me kissing you, you're obviously straight right?" he walked out of the tent, I lifted my hand up to my lips. Bastard is risking getting caught, that idiot, and just what the hell did he mean. He wanted me to keep his secret yet he was risking it all. Problem was he was right, why didn't I complain about him pressing his lips up against mine?

* * *

Awwwwwwwwww! Grimmy got a kiss. but . . . . don't expect anymore from this point one, just a warning. From here on I'm hoping for more battles, less talk more fight, but no worries still a little talk, but I want more action, in both war and between Ichi and Grim but that will take some time, more fighting. Now about how Ichi's mother died I had to figure out a way to do it without hollows, and since in Bleach the hollow ate and ran, I decided it to be a hit and run, sad but it had to be done :( now about Grim when he ran away kinda confusing but his parents had sent the help to find him, and he stayed in his back yard at night, he's a very smart kid :p Sorry but this chapter they are OOC I couldn't figure out a way to keep them in character, in AU's it's pretty hard to try and keep them that way, well in fanfiction's in general it is hard to keep them in character, but I try my best. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said in the beginning chapter 7 may take some time.


	7. Don't Cry, This is War

Thank you all for your patience. It's been awhile since I updated this, I was kinda in a slump. Plus I needed to brush up on military terms and tactics. Thank you all who read this and review, it makes me happy to know that there are fans out there :) So here is chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy. And a special thanks to my Beta Reader _Trumpet-Geek. _

* * *

_Don't Cry, This is War_

Though we have not been here long, so many of men had died and so many had been injured. Many have returned home with missing limbs. They are in some ways lucky; they get to spend Halloween, my favorite holiday, back home. Fucked up, isn't it, to think that they are lucky to have been screwed over. Oh well. At the moment I am in the tent; a sandstorm has kicked in and these shits are of fucking Biblical proportions. They devour the whole base; it goes from one-hundred percent visibility to fucking none.

I heard a cough come from next to me; Waghorne and Cummings were sitting down on the floor by my cot. I grinned and blew more smoke into their faces. They growled; I just love to fucking annoy them.

"Oi, Jeagerjacques, would you stop blowing smoke in our faces?"

I laughed. "Yeah, once my cigarette is down to the butt."

Waghorne sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Just douse it man!" He yelled.

"Fuck . . . no." Taking a long drag, I once again blew it in their direction. Cummings laughed while Waghorne dramatically held onto his throat and fell down onto the sand.

"Dammit, you're trying to kill me!"

I chuckled. "Maybe."

Someone entered the tent; the sandstorm must have been over. I took a peek outside and noticed the sandstorm was dying down. Looking up at the guy and remembered that he was someone Waghorne or Cummings had introduced to me. Those two knew just about everyone here at the base. This guy was just about as tall as me; he had dark brown hair, charcoal eyes and he was dark complected.

"Ah! Lopez!" Waghorne greeted the man. Lopez smirked and gave Waghorne a small nod. I sighed heavily and, looking more closely at the guy, I knew I had seen him before in the streets of LA. I laughed the three men turned to look at me.

"Never thought I would see your ass again. Guess the Marines really are giving fucks like you a second chance."

Lopez squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at me. How squinting your eyes made you get a better visual of a person was beyond me.

"Hey yo the motha fucka who put me in the clink! Yo that blue haired 5-0."

I grinned wickedly and took another drag of my cigarette.

"No shit, Sherlock. I guess being a lackey didn't get you hard time in jail. Next time I'll find that big fish," he growled. Waghorne and Cummings looked surprised and turned to look at Lopez. I grinned.

"He just went in for possession of maryjane." Waghorne lifted an eyebrow I was slightly taken aback that look on his face said _what the hell is maryjane_ ? "It's marijuana Wag_whore_." Lopez and Cummings laughed.

"Ya actually ok dog. Though ya didn't hafta take me down the way ya did." I scoffed.

"Made it more fun for me."

He was about to say something when the kid made his way in. I wondered what he wanted; after that kiss he started acting around me like he did with the others. Arms crossed across his chest, he looked down at me with that usual scowl on his face.

"Hey Sgt. Harrison is calling for you." I flicked my dying cigarette at him and he scoffed.

"Fuck Harrison he's just one rank above me, _one!_ We're both Sgt. He can kiss my ass."

"I knew you would say something like that!" Came Harrison's voice from outside. Sighing heavily, I pushed myself up off my cot and shoved my way past Lopez and Kurosaki.

"Just what the fu… -Lt. Colonel Carter." I straightened out my stance, pulled my hands out of my pockets and I actually saluted the old geezer. Man did I fucking feel like a pansy ass-kisser saluting to this old man.

"Sir?"

"Ah Msgt. Jeagerjacques, the General wishes to speak with you. Wondering why I came to tell you? 1Sgt. Harrison told me you wouldn't listen to him if he told you."

I put up a fake smile and chuckled.

"Well being friends with 1Sgt. Harrison as long as I have been, I treat him like if we were just out in the streets right now."

Carter laughed and patted Harrison on the back. I glanced at Harrison, a wicked grin on my face.

"Bastard! You brought him to make me look like an ass," I whispered harshly he chuckled.

"Payback for all the times you've disrespected me."

We made our way towards the General's command center. While Cummings and Carter went off somewhere I entered, finding General Durow looking at some maps. He looked up at me and smiled. In response I huffed and walked over to him. I looked down at the maps on the table and picked one up.

"Msgt. Jeagerjacques, you remember taking a test awhile back, right?"

I thought about if for a moment.

"Er, yeah for a promotion. So what's up?"

"You've been promoted. Congratulations are in order for you MgySgt." I smirked and shoved my hands into my pockets and he smirked.

"You treat everyone disrespectfully, don't you?"

"Just you guys whom I know personally. If I do this with Lt. Colonel Carter I will be fucking disciplined. Not you Nero, you're a friend somewhat . . . more like a dad to my old teenaged self."

He sighed heavily.

"Didn't do much though, you're still a spoiled brat."

I patted myself in search of cigarettes.

"Yeah, well, I would probably be in jail if it weren't for your ass." He chuckled.

"This promotion . . . we can't make much of a big deal of it since we got work to do. Though when we get back home we'll go out and celebrate. Vegas sound fun?" I found a lone cigarette in my pants pocket and stuck it in my mouth.

"Sure, sounds fun. I'm legal now."

"Aren't you twenty four?"

I made my way out, but I turned to look at him.

"Not yet, birthday isn't until next month. Oh, thanks for the early gift, I'll be sure to use my rank to its fullest. Oh Harrison!" I walked out leaving a laughing Durow.

General Nero Durow one of the few people to change my life for the better. A certain scowling teen made his way toward me.

"Heard you were promoted . . . wondering though. How can you be so young yet move up ranks so quickly? Doesn't it take years?"

"Sure it takes years. I've only been in the military about seven years. I guess you can say I was a special case; I was better than the guys in my class. Always was. I went from a Pvt to Lcpl in two years, skipping Pfc. I was then promoted Cpl after one year of being a Lcpl, then to GySgt after one year. After which I became Msgt in another year. Now I'm a MgySgt after two years."

He had a cute thinking face on.

"That accounts for all seven years, you were promoted so quickly." I lit the cigarette in my mouth and we both made our way to the lunch area. I quickly went through the smoke and sat down at a table. The guys around us were making too much noise for my taste. They spoke of this war as if it were a game. I growled and slammed my hand onto the table and they stopped talking to look at me. I stood up and walked up to the ring leader of these idiots.

"You think this war is a fucking video game, soldier!?" He scoffed and turned to look at his friends. Growling I flicked his cadet cap off his head and he glared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What's your rank?"

"What's it to ya?"

"WHAT'S YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING RANK!?"

"Pfc."

I laughed. He reached for his cap but before he could pick it up, I stepped on it.

"Listen to me, maggot! You think this war is a damn game? That everyone here has a second life?! That when they are gunned down you get another chance!?" He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so I lifted an eyebrow. "Speak maggot, I'm giving you permission to. NOW SPEAK!"

He clenched his fist.

"No Sir, this isn't a game. I'm sorry sir." I removed my foot from his cap and he picked it up and dusted it off.

"While you're indoors, keep your cap off."

He looked up at me, seeing I was wearing my cap. I grinned wickedly and tapped my cap.

"I have my reasons." I sat back down and the kid tried to get a good look at my face. My eyes were shadowed by the bill of my cap.

"Why do you always wear that cap? I never see you take it off, not even at the hospital."

"Because he's an idiot."

I growled.

"Ulquiorra!" He sat down next to the kid and I lifted an eyebrow. I noticed I kept calling Kurosaki a kid, yet I didn't know his age.

"Oi Kurosaki, how old are you?" He looked at me fork still in mouth.

"Twenty," he mumbled. I nodded my head in understanding. So he wasn't a kid but he still wasn't at the legal drinking age. I stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth. A pouting Harrison sat across from me so I teasingly winked at him, making him frowned even more.

"How can you now be MgySgt? You flew through so many ranks so quickly. . . . . Oh, by the way, we lost Mason."

I lifted an eyebrow; he didn't seem to emotional about it. He lowered his head, his shoulders beginning to shake. A small _hic_ came from him and I knew he was crying.

"This is war, Harrison. We are bound to lose many."

"I know Sgt. But still, Mason was like a brother to me."

I shoved a spoonful of chipped beef in my mouth and grunted.

"Soldier, I order you to stop being a bitch and pull yourself together." Another _hic_ came from him. He looked up at me and wiped away the tears.

"Don't call me a bitch."

"Then follow my orders and stop crying."

"Sir."

"GRIMMJOW!" My eyes widened; it was the annoying squeaky voice of Taylor. He came running toward the table and, upon reaching us he stretched out his arms and hugged me. I flailed my arms around, trying to regain my balance. Harrison reached out for us and pulled me back into my seat. I glared at the annoying white man clinging to me.

"Get off me, you turd!"

"Not until we celebrate your promotion!" I shoved him away but he just clung on.

"Ew. I'm not celebrating alone with you." He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No Sir, all of us. Ulquiorra, Harrison, Kurosaki, Cummings, Waghorne, Zimmerman, Lopez, Hernandez, and Takeda!" I scoffed he hugged me again.

"I don't want to celebrate shit with you guys. Plus, fucktard, we have a mission tonight."

I looked over to Harrison and he sighed heavily.

"Idiot! Me ranking above you won't last long. You'll be promoted to SgtMaj in no time. Nero will probably call you in tomorrow or some shit." A small smile graced his lips; my misery always made him smile. Pushing Taylor off of me, I stood up and made my way outside. Looking up at the sky I saw that it was becoming dark; our mission would start soon.

My platoon sat there before me, waiting to be briefed. I looked down at the men and women all dressed and ready to go. They waited for my instructions, so clearing my throat, I started.

"All right, we are going to infiltrate a home that is said to be filled with enemies with their weapons and shit. Taylor, Lopez, Waghorne, and Sado will go through the back. Cummings, Vaughn, Kurosaki and Zimmerman at the front door. Jessica, Ana, and Megan will stay in the HumVee's. I'll be across the street in an abandoned home, hoping to take out their ring leader first."

Making my way toward the exit, everyone just looked at me. Looking back at them I wondered what the hell they were just sitting there for.

"Hey move your ass! I ain't going by myself!" They stood up and followed me out. With this bunch of _geniuses_ watching my back I sure feel _safer_. Ha. We packed the HumVee's and I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Ulquiorra and Harrison. Harrison was smiling and Ulquiorra was looking at the others as they prepared.

"Jeagerjacques, good luck and don't die."

"Feh, as if my ass would get killed out there."

"Of course you would, you're too damn gung-ho," Ulquiorra said, still looking at everyone else. "Five to a HumVee and only three women in your platoon."

I rolled my eyes.

"They're good medics for in case anyone gets hurt, plus women get in the damn way." Harrison scoffed.

"So sexist."

"No, just realistic. Too many women to a platoon and they bring ya down; they aren't allowed in the front lines, remember that Harrison?" Ulquiorra was still staring at them.

"Why Jessica?"

"Why do you think?" The three of us sighed heavily.

"Taylor," Harrison said. They piled into the HumVee's and the engines roared. Harrison and Ulquiorra let me go. I jumped into the front passenger seat of the first HumVee, Zimmerman at the wheel.

"Sir?"

"Alright, let's go."

The drive was silent; everyone in the HumVee knew this was Megan and Ana's first time out for something other than helping the injured. The only sounds heard were the roar of the engine, the creaking of the plastic dashboard, the shifting of clothing. The HumVee dipped and tilted up as we drove through the sand. We came to stop and exited the vehicles. I looked in the back seat to Ana and Megan.

"You two stay here, I don't want you leaving, not even to go keep Jessica company. Got it?"

They shyly nodded their heads and I slowly shut the doors. The others came quietly running up to us. They lined up behind me, ducking down slightly we ran in. Our bodies pressed against buildings and we slowed down to a creeping walk. I pointed out the house they were to infiltrate and they all nodded their heads. They ducked down even further and ran as fast they could to their positions. I made my way to the home across the street. Doing I quick search of the place for any signs of life, I found there was nothing. Positioning myself at a slightly boarded up window, I aimed. I looked through the scope and found I had minimal view inside the home. There was some boards blocking their window.

I cursed silently but waited for the right moment. Men shuffled around inside, all seemingly going in the same direction to talk to someone. A man I had not seen before came into view. I grinned wickedly and slowly pulled the trigger. The shot was silent but the bullet roared as it cut through the air. My eyes closed; I could hear small splints of wood break off from one of the boards, the sickening sound of flesh ripping and burning, and there was a crack indicating the bullet had penetrated the skull. Another crack, more burning and ripping flesh. The bullet had gone through the man's head, a thud signifying that the man had fallen.

The yells of scared, frenzied men came from the house. It was the platoon's indicator to run in. I quickly dismantled the sniper rifle, hearing a loud crunching sound of wood as the men went into the home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white clad figure run out from behind the home. The idiots had let one get away. The man was heading toward the HumVees. My eyes widened slightly; Jessica and the others could be in trouble. I looked down at the case in my hand then back outside.

"Shit!" I whispered harshly and dropped the case; I would be back for it. I ran outside and looked into the home; the men had it under control from what I could tell. The HumVee Ana and Megan were in had started and moved. Jessica's HumVee was still sitting there and the man ran toward

it. I noticed something in his hand; he was hell bent on finishing his suicide mission. If not the planned building, then why not take out an American vehicle with someone inside instead?

Time seemed to have slowed down. I could see Jessica's eyes widen significantly. She tried to jump to the front seat to move the HumVee, but it was too late. He had opened one of the doors already. I ran faster but stopped. The cracking of the fire hitting the explosive powder reached my ears. I looked to see if Jessica had made it out but she was in too much shock to move. There was a loud explosion; the man along with Jessica and the HumVee went up into the air. I put up my arms to block the debris from hitting me, squinting the vehicle slowly descended.

"DUMB BITCH! YOU SHOULD'VE . . . "

The vehicle came back down to the ground. I ran toward it, thinking that maybe by some ray of hope she may have survived. I reached the burning car; reaching out for the door handle I found it burned my hand. Wincing, I took the pain and pulled the door open. I chuckled.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT WOMEN IN MY FUCKING PLATOON!"

Jessica's body lay there between the front and back seats.

"JESSICA!!"

My head snapped toward the pained yell. Taylor was on his knees crying.

* * *

Awww I feel bad for Taylor because I killed off Jessica. Like I told my mother, this is war people must lose limbs and some must die. Again nothing happened between Grimmy and Ichi but like I had said in the last chapter there won't be much going on between them. I like making relationships difficult and make them progress slowly. I've seen too many stories where the characters barely know each other and just after two chapters they're already together. Well thank you all who read and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Military terms:

Pvt-Private

Pfc- Private First Class

Lcpl- Lance Corporal

Cpl- Corporal

GySgt- Gunnery Sergeant

Msgt- Master Sergeant

MgySgt- Master Gunnery Sergent

SgtMaj- Sergeant Major


	8. Those Condescending Eyes

Chapter 8 of _Scream, Aim, Fire_. It's been awhile but this story is kind of hard to write. It's more difficult than the other two I have that's for sure. I'm still trying my best to learn more and more about the Iraq war and like I've said before this story has tons of inaccuracies so don't go yelling at me because of it. Now I'm trying to keep a _Bleach_ factor in this story so there will be people who can see ghosts. Of course they're going to be the usual suspects, Ichigo, Grim, Chad and others. I'm going to try to bring in as many other Bleach characters as I can. Thank you all who read and review and a special thanks to my Beta Reader _Trumpet-Geek_ if it weren't for her I would have lots of mistakes :p Well Enjoy.

* * *

_Those Condescending Eyes_

I pulled Jessica's body out of the burning vehicle and set her down as far away as possible from the burning Humvee. Megan and Ana ran over to me and the dead woman, tears filling their eyes. They began to sob uncontrollably, so I left them to their mourning and ran back to the home. I passed by a sobbing Taylor; I would deal with him later. There was still gunfire coming from inside. I made my way in. A gun was aimed at my head as soon as I stepped through. I grinned wickedly and glanced at the man. His breath caught in his throat, so, taking the chance, I elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back and before he could regain his composure I shot him in the face. Another ran up to me. I hit him with the butt of my gun and he stumbled back. I walked up to him, quickly shoving the gun into his mouth. Before he could pull back, I pulled the trigger. You could call me an evil bastard but what has to be done, must be done. The rain of gunfire stopped and I turned on my heels, only to stop in my tracks.

"That's how you do it men, quickly and viciously," I said, not looked back.

I could hear a few of them shudder in utter disgust, the others in fright. I walked back outside. Taylor was still on his knees sobbing into his hands. I placed my foot on his back and shoved his face down into the dirt. He tried to push himself back up but to no avail I shoved him back into the ground. He grunted again, trying to push himself up and yet again I shoved him back down into the ground.

"Mourn when you have the time to! You left your post, and you left your comrades alone to fight. What if one of them had died because you weren't there to watch his back?"

He whimpered and clawed at the ground trying to get my foot off of him. I grinned and put more pressure on his back. Sobbing into the dirt, I felt two of my men trying to pull me away from the crying man. I pushed them away from me and they fell to the floor.

"IDIOT! RESPOND WHEN YOU ARE ASKED A QUESTION!" I heard him mumble something and I lifted an eyebrow. "What was that soldier?"

"FUCK YOU!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE A LOVED ONE! YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED BRAT THAT WAS SHELTERED FROM THE TRUTHS OF THIS WORLD!"

I laughed maniacally and dug my foot deeper into his back, listening as he yelled out in pain. I kneeled down next to him, still pinning him to the dirt.

"'A spoiled brat sheltered from the truths of this world,' huh? Well, well, don't you know everything. You're right about one thing, though; I don't know what it is like to lose a loved one. Wanna know why? 'Cause I never had one, not even my own fucking parents. So if I were you I would think before you speak."

I took my foot off of his back and picked him up by the collar. I shoved him into one of the building walls. He yelled in pain.

"NEXT TIME THINK WITH YOUR FUCKING HEAD BEFORE YOU RUN OUT ON YOUR TEAM! BEFORE YOU SPEAK! AND BEFORE YOU FUCKING DECIDE TO DO SOMETHING AS FUCKING DANGEROUS AS JOINING THE MARINES! YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!? HUH? YOU THOUGHT WE WOULD ALL COME OUT OF THIS FINE?! ANSWER ME SOLDIER!" His body began to shake and I saw tears stream down his now dirtied face. He let his eyes fall to the ground, so I let him go and he dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

"Sir?" I looked down at him. He looked up at me with his bloodshot eyes. "I won't make the same mistake again, but if I may ask...may I...?" I smirked.

"Cry all you want, bitch. I'll radio for assistance."

A gagging sound came from Taylor and he yelled and began to sob uncontrollably. A lone tear streamed down my cheek at the sight. I reached my hand up and wiped it away.

'I'm getting too attached to these guys.'

I radioed for help as I walked toward the badly burned body of the suicide bomber. I kneeled down and picked up his dead body and pulled him away from the dying flames of the Humvee. I placed him down close to where Jessica was and the two women glared at me.

"It's not his fault. An order is an order. You follow yours to the end, and so do they."

"B-but-" Megan started.

"Shut the fuck up already and listen to my orders! Leave this dead idiot alone."

I looked back and noticed that Taylor was leaning on Kurosaki now. Taylor seemed extremely out of it as he looked down at Jessica and whimpered.

"Put him in the Humvee."

Kurosaki led him to the Humvee and set him in the back. After helping Taylor settle in he walked back toward us. The orange-haired man looked down at the dead bodies and quickly turned away. "Hey do we have blankets in the Humvee, Zimmerman?"

"There should be, I'll go check." He ran to the vehicle, quickly coming back with the blankets. He placed them over the bodies.

"You girls go to the Humvee and stay with Taylor; make sure he doesn't do something stupid." They nodded their heads and ran toward the vehicle. I looked down at the two blanketed bodies and sighed heavily.

"Well, what now?" Sado asked.

"We wait for Ulquiorra and his team to pick up the body. The least we can do for these fuckers is bury them."

Lopez growled."Are ya fuckin serious!? These mothafuckas killed Jessica! They tried to kill us too!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Since when do you show compassion?" Kurosaki asked.

"I don't. I never said it was going to be a proper burial. Dig a hole and dump them in."

Cummings sighed heavily."Even if they were our enemy, don't you think a proper burial would be fitting? It's the least we can do." I growled.

"We don't have time to dig eight holes."

Waghorne chuckled.

"And we have time to dig one big one?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine just leave it then, as long as we get Jessica's body back." I walked toward the Humvee and leaned on the hood. Sighing heavily, I realized I no longer had any cigarettes left. I would have to wait for another care package or hustle one off of somebody. I looked back into the vehicle the two girls were doing their best to comfort Taylor, but they were crying as well.

"You don't feel sorry at all?" I looked down at Kurosaki; he was scowling but his eyes showed sadness. I growled there was something else in those eyes. Those damn condescending eyes screaming _I'm better than you._

"No."

"Why?"

"Why? It's because I never knew her."

"But seeing Taylor like this doesn't it stir any kind of emotion?"

"No."

He sighed heavily and took something out of his pocket. He handed me my favorite pastime, a cancer stick.

"Sweet." Lighting it, I placed it between my lips. "Sappy emotions were never my forte. I was always an ass and always will be."

"Well that's something that we shouldn't try to change anyway. It wouldn't be the same if you were nice." Lopez joined us. He stared at the dying cigarette between my lips.

"Ya got anotha smoke?"

I lifted an eyebrow at his question."Sorry, but this is a cigarette, not marijuana."

Lopez growled.

"Ya think I'm stupid? I know the difference between a cig and a blunt." Taking one last drag I flicked the butt toward Kurosaki.

"I hate your way of speaking. It's too damn ghetto-Mexican. Let me guess, your sister draws on her eyebrows and uses dark lip liner but no lipstick."

Lopez scoffed."Don't make fun of my sista!"

I laughed and said, "I was just taking a guess! Never knew you had a sister who does that."

Kurosaki shivered and wrapped his arms around himself."Shit I thought it was supposed to be hot here."

Vaughn came into our little group, smiling.

"Not really. If you didn't know, during the winter it is very frigid here," Vaughn said. A roaring sound came from the distance. Looking back a Humvee and a cargo truck came toward us. They stopped and Ulquiorra jumped out, walking over to the two blanketed bodies.

"Ah, Jeagerjacques!" I looked over to Harrison and noticed an extremely worried look on his face. "I-is that Taylor and Jessica?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Taylor is in the Humvee with Megan and Ana crying. The other body is the suicide bomber." Harrison became confused.

"Wait, you allowed your men to bring the man by Jessica and blanket him?" I scoffed.

"I did it, moron."

His eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Y-you! You did it!?"

I growled and clenched my fist, pushing myself off of the Humvee's hood. I walked up to Harrison and pulled off his helmet to hit him on top of his head. I dug my knuckles in and he whimpered. He reached for his helmet but I pulled it away.

"Asshole! I may not feel sad but at least I have respect for the dead!"

"Ja, ja! Gib mir meine helm!" I hit him once more. He held onto his head.

"English!"

"Ok, ok! Give me my helmet!"

The other team took the bodies back along with Ana, Megan and Taylor. Ulquiorra took some of my men, but Lopez, Sado and Kurosaki came with me. When we returned I made my way to the tent. There was choked sobbing coming from inside. I pushed back the tent's entrance and looked around for the crying man. I spotted him on his cot. Walking over to him, I noticed that the cot next to him was empty so I sat down.

"Did you expect anything less in such a dangerous situation?"

"The women aren't supposed to die."

I sighed heavily.

"You should blame yourself." He sat up and stared at me the darkness shadowed his face but I could tell his cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes bloodshot.

"What?! You bastard!" I smirked.

"It's true; you wanted her to be there, remember? So it's your fault." He growled.

"Fuck you, it isn't my fault! It's your fault!"

"How? I didn't want to bring any women with me." He growled again.

"Shut the hell up! THIS IS WAR! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO . . . die. You asshole." He was glaring at me. I lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Aw, you finally fucking realize this isn't a game where you can come back after being shot," I laughed and stood up. I made my way back to my cot and lay down.

"You have an odd way of making people realize their shortcomings."

I scoffed.

"And? You expect me to be traditional about it. You realize next time you leave your comrades in the middle of a fight, I will kill you myself. Worry about the task at hand, not what happens around you. That was your shortcoming. Let's see if you learned your lesson."

"And you're perfect?" I chuckled.

"No, but better than you."

I shut my eyes; I craved a little sleep- just a little- and then we return to the unusual. Everyday we went through the motions, not knowing what would happen or who would die. Taylor kept yelling something at me to get my attention, but when I didn't answer he stopped and went to sleep.

Odd dreams have started haunting me since I came here. The faces of the dead were always there. I could feel them actually touching me. Kurosaki told me I was developing a sixth sense, like him. I still don't believe him.

I felt my body twitch slightly. Slowly I opened my eyes and a pair of legs shuffled by my cot. I shrugged it off for being Cummings returning to the tent. Looking at Cummings' cot, I noticed it was empty. Again a pair of legs shuffled by. I looked up, and a smiling blonde woman was looking down on me. Jumping back a little, I almost fell off the cot. She reached out toward me with both her hands. She grasped my neck softly but quickly her grip became tighter and tighter.

"Bitch!" She just kept smiling. It was beginning to piss me off.

_'You left me to die,'_ she said softly. Though her grip kept getting tighter and tighter, I still managed to smirk.

"Stupid . . . you're the dumbass who froze! Y-you could've gotten out…you are the dumb bitch who wasn't smart enough to get out when you saw the other two drive off."

Her grip began to loosen and I began coughing uncontrollably when she let go. She kept looking down at me, her smile now gone. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

_'Why weren't you scared?'_

I scoffed and pointed to her right and she looked down to see a young boy. He was throwing a rock up and down in the air.

"I'm use to it." I stood up and left the tent. I walked around the base, still confused about this _sixth sense_. I lightly wrapped my left hand around my neck, mirroring what had just happened. I heard shuffling in the sand around the corner of a tent.

Making my way around, I spotted Kurosaki. He turned to look at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes; that stupid face of his always pissed me off. His eyes, when they look at me, always taunted me, as if saying _I'm better than you are._

"What are you doing out here, Grimmjow?"

I scoffed."It's dark, and I'm up. What the hell do you think?"

He chuckled. "You're a fucking vampire."

I grabbed him into a headlock.

"I couldn't fucking sleep! Damn dead people." Kurosaki growled and was able to get himself out of the headlock. He looked up at me with those _eyes,_ those taunting eyes. I growled and turned on my heels to leave when I heard him chuckle.

"What's wrong Grimmjow? Scared to talk to me alone?" I turned back to look at him. His chocolate eyes still taunting me singing _I'm better than you are_ over and over again.

"Like hell. I just don't want to see your fucking face." He lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Why?"

"That look of yours . . . **really pisses me off!!**" He furrowed his brow in anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Your eyes just scream the belief that you're better than I! **That's why I do not like you!**" I lunged at him with my fists clenched. He jumped out of the way and smirked.

"What is it you don't like? I never gave you the impression that I am better than you!"

Growling, I lunged at him again and this time I was able to tackle him to the ground. At the moment I was pissed off at him, pissed off at the world. I didn't know why at the time, but soon I would figure out it was because of Jessica's smile.

"Anyone who looks upon me with patronizing eyes…I will always hate them! LUPPI, NNOITRA AND EVEN FUCKING ULQUIORRA!" I aimed a punch at him but he blocked with his arms. He growled and lifted his leg, shoving me in the stomach with his foot. I rolled away from him and he stood up to glare at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I grinned wickedly and stood up.

"I told you why. I'm going to rip those eyes out!" I aimed a punch at him, and he did the same. Our fists met, we both glared at each other and jumped away. I was becoming more and more pissed off. This kid and I were too much alike. It just made me hate him more, but there was a problem: he was attached to me and I was slightly attached to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?"

Turning to look, we both saw someone coming out from around the corner of the tent.

"Shit!" I grabbed Kurosaki's hand and ran off. We ran until I felt that no one was following.

"Fuck, man, if we were to be caught…fuck." I looked over to Kurosaki; he was looking at our hands. We were still holding onto each others hand. I quickly let go and ran my hand down my pants as if his touch would give me some kind of disease.

"What the hell is wrong with you Grimmjow?"

I looked over to him."There is nothing wrong with me. I just fucking hate you."

He smirked."Then why the hell did you drag me with you? You could've let me run off in a different direction."

I scoffed."That stupid look on your face clearly stated you were in shock and wouldn't move on your own."

He growled and grabbed me by the shirt collar and I retaliated by doing the same. I pulled him closer to me. Our face just inches away from each other.

"You're a fucking asshole! You have no remorse, do you?! The way you treated those men when you killed them…it…it…"

"What the hell brought this up?! And stop looking at me with those condescending eyes, you homo!"

"Kurosaki? Jeagerjacques?"

We turned and spotted Cummings.

* * *

**So I thought I would put a little tension between Ichi and Grimm it will just make it more fun for me when I start getting their relationship going and probably fun for you too. c: Now about that mention of ghetto Mexican people I actually have a cousins like that, I hate the way they speak and another she tattooed her eyebrows on so don't yell at me for making fun of Mexican's cause I'm half Mexican. :p I'm working on drawing Grimm in the Dress Uniform of the Marines. Ichi, Ulqui and Chad too. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Scream, Aim, Fire._ **


	9. Goodbye Master Gunnery Sergeant Grimmjow

ARGH! I'm finally back with this story it's been awhile huh? Well I've been thinking about how to go with this story and with many thoughts I am taking this story in a different way than I had expected and I'm glad for that. Well now that I'm back I hope to update more often I hope. Thank you all for being patient with me. I do have school and all I get tension headaches and stuff but I am glad to write for all of you :) Thank you all who read, review and enjoy this story I am glad that all you are fans now please enjoy this next chapter.

**Ok as I have said before I know nothing of the Iraq war or much about military tactics and all that good stuff so please if you do know don't harass me about it I am ignorant to what war is really like. So please just enjoy my little _fanfiction_ and I'll see what I can do to get a little more knowledge about war. **

* * *

_**Goodbye Master Gunnery Sergeant Grimmjow.**_

We let each other go. Cummins stared at the two of us, slightly confused. I began walking away from Kurosaki as Cummins looked between me and the young Marine. Quickly, he followed after me and Kurosaki went off in a different direction.

"What was that about, MgySgt.?"

I looked down at Cummins and noticed a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well um . . . You two are fighting and I was just wondering 'cause you two were getting along so well."

I scoffed. "I wasn't getting along with that bastard at all."

"But-" He started to say, but I interrupted him.

"From the very beginning I hated him." Cummins furrowed his brow in confusion. I smirked and dug through my pockets; I pulled out a piece of candy. Candy was something I always had with me just in case I wanted to shut someone up. "Stick your hand out." He reluctantly did as he was told. I placed the small piece of candy in his hand; he stared at it and smiled.

"CHOCOLATE!" He happily unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. I sighed. Food always took his mind off of the subject at hand; it could do that to almost anyone here since having Pogey Bait was such a rarity. He looked up at me whilst licking his finger. I looked down at him in disgust. How could he be licking his fingers while out here? The place is just so fucking sandy you can never keep yourself clean, let alone your hands.

"So what were you and Kurosaki fighting about?" I clenched my fists and growled. Giving him the candy didn't work one bit. "Ha! You thought chocolate would take my mind off of that, didn't you?! It will take more than just one piece!" He placed his hands on his hips and began laughing like an idiot.

"Is it really any of your business?" I asked, glaring at him as he smiled.

"Maybe. You don't want me telling the General about this, do you? I mean, there are a couple of scratches on your face and his . . . I could Cover Ass, or if you guys are questioned I don't know what might just come out of my mouth," He said in a sing-song tone. I looked down at him; my eyes were narrowed in a death glare.

"You hang around me too much." He smiled.

"We share a tent and you're my higher-up. I haven't gone out on a mission with anyone else but you." I shook my head. The idiot was right. I wondered if I had rubbed off on anyone else.

"Right." He walked ahead and stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Come on, tell me! I wanna know!" He whined. I looked down at him; unlike Kurosaki, his eyes shone many different emotions –sadness, happiness, anger and loneliness.

"Your eyes are different," I said. He lifted an eyebrow, confusion plastered on his face.

"What?" He asked, stressing the word as though I wouldn't understand what he meant.

"The reason we were fighting. His eyes just taunt me. They just scream _I'm better than you are_ every time I look into them." Cummins bit his thumb, trying to think of something intelligent to say to that.

"But . . . Why do you think that?"

I waved him off, wanting to get off the subject as quickly as possible. I, myself, didn't really understand my hate towards the young Marine.

As a distraction, I tried to divert the subject. "You got anything from HET?"

He shook his head no.

"They want to speak with you, MgySgt., not me or anyone else you send."

I clenched my fist and changed the direction I was going. Cummins followed after me like a lost puppy. I found the HET command center and barged in, noticing out of the corner of my eye as Cummins stayed outside. The men inside all glared at me for barging in and not showing any type of respect. I found a chair and sat down to spite them.

"The guy I sent said you want to speak with me?" I murmured in an undermining tone. One of the men turned to look at me and smiled. He was the leader of the HET team.

"Yes, it seems our intelligence team has found out the location of a suspected enemy training facility." He paused and I motioned for him to continue. "I have recommended you and your team for this mission."

Sighing heavily I stood up.

"Already? Right, I'll speak with the General tomorrow."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You should think of joining HET," he said and I scoffed. He always bugged me about joining HET but I would rather be out on the front lines.

"And take orders from you again? I don't think so. I already have someone spitting orders in my face, I don't need another person regurgitating _his_ orders. Plus, I have more fun on the battlefield." Grinning wickedly, I walked out and made my way back to the tent to get some rest. I ignored Cummins as he chased after me, not wanting to be left behind.

"So?" Cummins prompted.

"New mission. Wake Taylor up and prepare him for it." Cummins gasped and I recognized the apprehension ghosting through his eyes.

"B-but . . . He . . ." He stopped talking when he noticed me glaring at him.

_"Wake Taylor up and prepare him for it! _I don't _care _that he just lost his bitch."

Cummins gulped and nodded his head furiously. We entered the tent and he quickly ran over to Taylor's cot, waking him up. I sat down on mine and watched as Cummins tried to prepare Taylor for the mission. Taylor stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I noticed that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. I slapped his hands off of my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, waking me up? The mission is tomorrow night, right?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DRAGGING ME BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD AFTER I JUST LOST JESSICA!?" He cried out, his voice cracking as the tears flowed out of his eyes. There was a groaning sound coming from inside the tent, signifying that someone was waking up.

"Shut up!" One of the men sleeping yelled. I smirked and shook my head. I knew that Taylor would react like this, but he needed to understand that losing someone was just part of war.

"You can't stay in bed, crying forever, can you? Now go back to sleep. I have all day tomorrow to mentally prepare you for this mission."

I laughed and lay down on my cot. Taylor rubbed his eyes and walked back to his own cot, presumably to ignore me like the bitch he is. Cummins sighed heavily, looked down at me, and then lay down on his cot and fell asleep.

I had already fallen asleep when I felt a cold air brush me in the face. There they were again, looking down on me, angry because I let them die?

_"Go bother Taylor, you're his bitch anyway." _

She smiled and shook her head no. _"I'm not his bitch. Plus, I'm here for you." _

I sat up and looked at her and the child standing next to her.

_"What are you here for, anyway? Aren't there others you can bug? I got it! Kurosaki he needs a woman by his side," _I kept smiling and again shook her head no.

_"You think we are angry, don't you. We're not, MgySgt. Understand, sir, we are here to help you."_

I lifted an eyebrow. Well. This is new.

_"What? Why? There is no reason for you to help me." _For some reason, she just didn't feel real, not like the other time when she choked me.

_"You're unhappy. I'm here to change that. Confusion . . . An event to come will cause you much confusion. We're here to change that, for better or for worse." _I scoffed at her statement.

_"Good luck with that."_

I heard someone calling out my rank. I grunted and turned onto my side, trying to ignore it. Again, I heard the sound of someone yelling out my rank. Suddenly, it became clear who that someone was.

"MGYSGT!" I growled and sat up. Lopez was standing next to me, arms crossed as he glared at me. "Yo, I've been calling out your name for some time. Ya didn't hear, so I had to yell out your fuckin' rank. Che." I rubbed my temples and glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Idiot. I guess that stupid Jessica shit was dream," I whispered.

"What you say?" I looked up at him; there was a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, where's Taylor?"

He took awhile to think about it. "Uh, I think he's eating, yo."

I stood up and pushed him out of my way. I walked out of the tent and made my way to the Chow Hall. Upon entering the eating area, I looked around for a depressed man but there were a few. A tall Mexican caught my eye; it was Kurosaki's friend. Chad, I think, was his name. Looking around their table, I spotted Taylor, looking depressed and picking at his food.

As I made my way toward them, someone bumped into me, getting their food all over my only white wife beater. I grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him close to me, our faces just inches away from each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!"

He whimpered in fear and pulled back slightly.

"I . . . I'm sorry!" He quickly yelled, trying to placate me. I growled and threw him onto the ground.

"Some example you set for the lower ranks." I couldn't stop the growl from bubbling up in my throat. I knew that monotonous voice. I turned to look down at my _best friend_. "Clean yourself up, you look disgusting. You're disgracing us all."

I clenched my fist, readying myself to punch him when Taylor ran over to me. He waved his arms around frantically, blocking me from hitting Ulquiorra.

"Sorry, you were still asleep, so I decided to get something to eat before you _train_ me." I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the tent.

"I can walk you know," he complained.

"I don't trust you to do anything on your own anymore until you can prove to me you are mentally prepared to lose another comrade. Who is your best friend?" I asked. He put on his idiotic thinking face.

"I would have to say it's Cummins. I grew kind of attached to him."

We walked into the tent. I pointed down at one of the racks.

"Sit down."

"And how is this mental preparation supposed to work?"

"I'm going to give you very descriptive scenario and you're going to have to tell me how you're going to react. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah."

I paced around for a minute trying to think of something.

* * *

I stared at the men before me; not one woman was allowed on this mission. I had just finished explaining what was about to happen, but it seemed they didn't pay attention. I sighed, becoming more and more depressed by the moment.

I had turned away from the men a few minutes ago, so I made a point of turning back to look at them, hoping for a change. I could feel my face deadpan; it was hopeless, these men were the worst company ever.

"All right, I guess I'm fucking stuck with you ladies." I glanced at Kurosaki; in his case, I meant that literally. I had my usual group and some I didn't even know. Someone came into the room, ignoring the men sitting down. He handed me a piece of paper and left the room. I opened the folded piece of paper and sighed heavily.

Shoving it in my pocket I glared at the dimwits before me. This was going to be the longest mission I had ever been on and to make things worse, these punks weren't paying any attention to me.

"Hey fuck-tards pay fucking attention!"

They turned to look at me.

"So what are we going to do?" One of the unknown men asked. I sighed heavily and turned to look at Cummins.

"You were paying attention right? I'm not explaining again, so you tell them."

He nodded his head and stood up. I walked out of the tent and pulled out the piece of paper that was handed to me. Reading it over again, it made me wonder how I was going to complete this mission without the troops finding out.

On the paper it read: _Grimmjow. The 5thand 8thhave been captured and the 6this dead. Conveniently, you are heading to the area they were captured. Return to us the two and you will no longer be a soldier but a __**Commissioned Officer**__ and take the dead man's place; no one but you can take that idiot's place, it was obvious from the start. A mistake on my part, if you will. You will get the position you deserved._

I grinned wickedly, thinking about it again. My rank could go up, but then again I hated those two. Another thing was, I couldn't go against _his _orders.

The men were piling out of the tent now, so I stuck the note back in my pocket. Cummins smiled and we made our way to the awaiting CH-47D Chinook. We piled in and strapped ourselves down; Kurosaki sat across from me, staring. It was beginning to annoy the hell out of me but unless I wanted to fall over when the chopper took off I was keeping myself strapped down. Cummins turned to look at me, obviously wondering about the note handed to me.

"Soooo, what was that note about?"

"Solo mission." Cummins laughed.

"Solo mission? Yeah right, you can't have solo missions! So what is it really about?" I sighed heavily. It wasn't like I was lying. "A note from your girlfriend?" He asked in a sing-song tone. I punched him on the arm.

"I gave you the truth, now shut the hell up!" He pouted and gave up, but he started complaining.

"I want some Pogey Bait!" Everyone turned to look at him and laughed.

"Yeah, well, when we get back you can have your Ham and Mothers, Pogey Bait and Stroke Book." Waghorne said with a chuckle. Vaughn cringed and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I can do without the Ham and Mothers, thank you very much." We all laughed.

"Maybe you can find a Gedunk," Kurosaki said with slight sarcasm. Cummins stuck his tongue out and turned to look at Taylor, who was laughing.

"Oi! Why are you encouraging them!?" Taylor shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the final fun we'll have before we go in. Oh, and Waghorne, we're havin' our Ham and Mothers out on this mission." Waghorne cursed under his breath.

"That's right, shit, I don't want fucking C-Rats." I rolled my eyes and glared at Waghorne.

"Che, you should've known we'd have to fuckin' deal with C-Rats, _Wag-whore_."

Waghorne yelled out in frustration. "WAGHORNE! WAGHORNE! IT'S FUCKING WAGHORNE!" I grinned wickedly. I just loved making fun of his name. Little did I know that it would be awhile before I could annoy him again.

"Assholes and Elbows," Lopez mumbled. Harrision nodded his head, agreeing with Lopez's comment.

"Assholes and Elbows . . . Yeah, this better be," Zimmerman said with a chuckle.

I sighed heavily. This would be the longest mission for me; at least they would go back to the base. They spoke amongst themselves, either about their girlfriends back home or their family. I looked over to Taylor; he was staring at the ground with a blank look in his eyes.

"What did I tell you Taylor?" His head shot up and he looked over to me.

"O-oh! Sorry I was just thinking."

"About Jessica?"

He blushed and bit his lip. "Y-yeah."

"When this is over you can think about her all you like and cry your fucking eyes out then! For now, focus on what's ahead." He nodded his head.

"I-it's hard, you know?" I sighed heavily.

"No I wouldn't know." He chuckled sadly; a single tear rolled down his cheek and slowly hit the floor.

"No, you wouldn't know. I remember yelling that to you." I laughed.

"Didn't have much of a fucking effect!" He tried to chuckle but only ended up choking slightly.

"Not much has an effect on you, right? You made me come on this just right after I lost my Jessica." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't care. I could care less if I were to lose someone. I would get myself back up."

Cummins glanced at me and shook his head.

"Do you really believe that if you were to lose a loved one you wouldn't be devastated?"

Grinning wickedly, I chuckled slightly.

"No," Lopez scoffed.

"Yeah right, man. I bet that ya would be bawling."

"I lost my ability to cry after I realized that I would never have the attention of my _parents. _It was then that I realized they weren't worth my tears; no one is."

Harrison cleared his throat, getting our attention. He smiled at me and handed me a cigarette.

"Those tears will soon find their worth. One day you will find that person who is worth those bottled up tears."

I laughed and shook my head. No one, not one person, was worth it in my mind.

"My, my, such a beautiful little speech, Harrison." I took the cigarette from his hand and shoved it in my front pocket.

"I believe he's right, Grimmjow," I heard Kurosaki say. "One of these days, that icy heart of yours will melt and you'll find those lost tears." Rolling my eyes at them, I slumped down slightly in my seat.

"I don't have a frozen heart. There's a black hole where my heart should be, tell me how that can be filled?" Zimmerman rolled his eyes.

"A black hole? Grimmjow something can always fill a hole."

"Even if said hole is open at both ends? Something you can't fill."

Then it came; the pilot's voice, informing us that we were almost there. I unbuckled myself and stood up, glaring at all the men.

"You guys, remember to be quiet out there and eye fuck your surroundings. Get in trouble, you better grab a hat."

They unhooked themselves as well and stood up.

"Stand By!"

The hatch opened; the cold air rushed in and hit us, pushing us back slightly. I glanced back and noticed they were all shivering; some from the cold, others from fear. Some of us would not make it back and others would return with missing limbs. I looked over to Ulquiorra, his green eyes emotionless, but when I took my time to read them I realized he knew. He knew what was to come of this mission, he knew that it would never happen.

As the Chinook began to lower, I positioned myself at the edge. Grinning viciously, I awaited the inevitable. I could hear it coming; the sound of a missile whistling through the air. The sound of crunching metal as the missile hit its target, shaking the Chinook and causing me to lose my footing. The men gasped and ran over to me trying to reach for me as I fell down ten feet into enemy territory. The Chinook kept flying forward, swaggering slightly.

"GRIMMJOW!" I heard Harrison yell.

"Go back! Go back! A man has fallen out!"Lopez yelled. I could hear their frantic yells for just a minute longer before hitting the ground roughly. Glancing at the fleeing helicopter, I could spot Ulquiorra's green eyes. He nodded his head slightly and retreated back into the Chinook to try and calm the men down.

* * *

**USMC Terms.**

_**Cover Ass- take precautions to avoid blame**_

_**HET- Humint Exploitation Team (A counter intelligence team.)**_

_**Pogey Bait- Candy; Sweets.**_

_**Rack- bed, bunk**_

_**Ham and Mothers- "Ham and Motherfuckers;" generally detested C-ration meal posing as ham and lima beans.**_

_**Stroke Book**_: _**Pornography Magazine.**_

_**Gedunk: A shop that sells sweets**_

_**C-rats: C-Rations**_

_**Assholes and Elbows: Quickly; in a hurry.**_

_**Eye Fuck: scrutinize; inspect closely.**_

_**Grab a Hat: Leave**_

_**Stand By! - Prepare**_

_**Chinook- is a versatile, twin-engine, tandem rotor heavy-lift helicopter.**_

_**Chow Hall- the eating area**_

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . . . now my grammer and other stuff maybe . . . most likely is terrible IDK my Beta Reader is MIA but I still thank Trumpet-Geek for the help I have gotten in the last few chapters. So I have decided to upload this chapter I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long but I was kinda dejected when it came to writing this story plus I wanted to finish my other one first . . . then I just totally lost the plot for this I didn't like it so I'm heading in a different direction but don't worry there will still be GrimIchi c: yay! So thank you all._


	10. He's MIA

**OMG!!!!! It's been sooooooo long since I last updated but I had school and then I thought I would have more time when I went on vacation but my mother left for Mexico so I was stuck cleaning the home ARGH!!!!! Again I thought I would have time when she came back but noooooo I had to go and sign up for my classes. Then I was finally able to get down and writting and here it is chapter 10! Now once again I will say it _I do not the the inner workings of this so called war! So if someone who reads this does 1. Don't get angry, 2. This is fiction so . . . it's going to be fictional and 3. I know this subject is controversial but it's fun to put a fictional twist to these things. _Ah and thank you all who read and review this story I'm glad to have you guys as fans, and a special thanks to my Beta reader Trumpet-Geek I really appreciate the help!!!!!! Hm anything else . . . nope nothing that I can think of so enjoy!!!!!! c:

* * *

**

**He's M.I.A  
**

Ulquiorra stared at the men who were scattered around the bunker; some were playing cards while others had taken a camera and were singing to Barbie Girl. The stoic man sighed heavily and took out his book to read. Cummins picked up a card off the ground and turned to look at Ulquiorra.

"Hey, you don't seem that upset about Grimmjow being left behind," Cummins said. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and placed his book down on his lap.

"He's like a fucking cockroach; he just won't die easily," Ulquiorra said in his usual monotonous voice. Cummins rolled his eyes and threw a card to the ground.

"So I've always wanted to know . . . What are your opinions on Gunny Grimmjow, Ulquiorra?" Cummins asked. The stoic man rolled his eyes once more.

"Idiot," Ulquiorra said. Harrison chuckled and picked up a card.

"Ah, just like you to give us just a one-word answer," Harrison said with a chuckle. The rest of the men laughed; Taylor pointed towards the men singing and dancing. They laughed but their laughter died quickly at the thought of Grimmjow. What would he have done to the group of men acting like idiots because of the boredom?

"Kicked them in the head," Taylor said with a sad chuckle.

"Called them gay," Harrison said with a sigh. They all dropped their cards and sighed heavily.

"You're all wrong," Ichigo said. "He would've called them f-ing gay-tards, shoved them and taken away their camera," Ichigo said with a laugh. There was no denying it; Grimmjow would've done all of them if he were there. Cummins watched amused as they all laughed about Grimmjow and how much of a jerk he really was. Ichigo glanced at the saddened Cummins, wondering what the older man was thinking about. Cummins stood up and walked out of the bunker Ichigo stood up quickly and ran after him. The others watched confused as the two left the bunker. "Hey! Cummins, what's wrong?!" Ichigo yelled, catching up to the other man. The older man stopped and turned to look at the young private.

"You should know. It's not the same without the Gunny. You out of the rest of us should feel the most pain . . . Seeing as that you like him," Cummins smirked at a blushing Ichigo. The older man patted the young private on the back. "Don't ask, don't tell . . . . But if you figure it out, oh well, sucks for you," he said. Ichigo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Cummins stopped him. "I won't tell; you're not a threat like they make it seem. Homophobic idiots don't seem to get it that people like you . . . Are people. We are all children of God." He placed a hand atop Ichigo's head. "Gay or straight." He smiled and ruffled Ichigo's hair.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Harrison yelled. Ichigo gasped and turned around. "You guys are going to the galley without us!" Ichigo placed his right hand on his chest over his heart and took in a deep breath. Cummins laughed and placed his hands behind his back. Harrison walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on top of the younger man's head. He glanced down at Ichigo with a knowing glint in his eyes. Ichigo gasped and watched as Harrison and Cummins walked towards the galley. He clenched his fists; more and more people were finding out. Was he that obvious? No he did his best to hide his secret from them all; were Cummins and Harrison just more perceptive? He sighed and started to make his way to the galley.

"Oi!" Someone yelled. Ichigo turned around to find the rest of the guys and Chad walking toward him.

"Where did Cummins and Harrison go?" Taylor asked, looking around. Ichigo noticed Taylor's search for the two older men and walked over.

"What are you looking for in this sandy place?" Ichigo said. Taylor turned to look at Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo noticed that the smile was fake, but let it go. He started to make his way to the galley the others following behind him and chatting away. Chad walked up to Ichigo and looked down at his friend.

"What's up?" Chad asked. Ichigo glanced at his friend and sighed heavily.

"I'll tell you later," Ichigo said. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the sky. "Is he K.I.A or M.I.A?" He questioned himself. He heard someone clear his throat and turned his attention toward the person.

"I say he's M.I.A. There is no proof Gunny Grim is dead," Zimmerman said. Ichigo smirked and walked into the galley where Harrison and Cummins were waiting inside for all of them. Cummins slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and looked back at the others.

"Back in the bunker I asked all of you a question. Gunny Grimmjow; what is your opinion of him?" He asked. The men thought about it for a minute before starting up their conversations again. Cummins sighed and started walking towards the lunch line, dragging Ichigo with him. Cummins lurched forward, almost falling to the floor. Ichigo steadied the older man. They looked to left to see a man standing there beside Cummins. The guy turned to look at Cummins with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh look, if it ain't Cummins and the rest of the dead Gunny Grim's platoon. Gladly that blue haired bastard is dead," the man laughed. Ichigo and the others surrounded him; he stared at them and laughed. "What are you gonna do, huh? The blue haired bastard is dead. He fell into enemy territory, do you think they're gonna let him live? Hopefully as soon as he fell in he got shot in the face! Hahaha!" The man laughed. Waghorne growled and clenched his fists.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" He yelled, gaining the attention of the soldiers in the galley. "A man could've died out there! We who know him well are worried and hope that he does return to us!" Waghorne yelled out in frustration, his voice cracking. Cummins placed a hand on Waghorne's chest and pushed him back lightly. Cummins smiled at the man and clenched his fists.

"We lost someone Cox, show us and him a little respect," he said, turning his back to Cox. "Oh, and if you could please take me to Sanders' memorial, I would like to pay my respects." Cox reeled back slightly and his eyes fell to the ground. Ichigo followed after Cummins to the line of men receiving their food.

"Hey Cummins, that Cox guy . . ." Ichigo was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. Cummins grabbed a plate and a tray and pushed it towards Ichigo. "Cox . . . was an old friend," he stated sadly. Ichigo picked up his tray and walked with Cummins to the table with the rest of the guys. They were all chatting about random things; Lopez looked at the food on the tray and stuck his tongue out.

"Where's a guy wit a care package when ya need him," he muttered. The others chuckled and shook their heads.

"Without Gunny Grim we wouldn't get anything out of it. He can hustle anything out of anyone," Zimmerman said. They all glanced at Harrison, who had stolen the piece of bread sitting on Ichigo's plate and stuffed into his mouth. They all chuckled. Waghorne elbowed Harrison in the ribs.

"Mmf?" Harrison mumbled. The guys sighed heavily and shook their heads.

"It's not so much as he hustles them out of their stuff. He just scares the shit out of them," Taylor said. Ichigo picked at the food in front of him. He was missing the angry, foul-mouthed master gunnery sergeant; everyone was missing him. It just wasn't the same without the older man yelling something to each and every one of them; yelling at random soldiers who would say something stupid or just for the hell of it. The mgysgt may have said he was heartless, but Ichigo knew that the older man did have feelings. Wanting to give the enemies a proper burial was an example; in an odd and heartless way, that had comforted Taylor after Jessica's death. And he had promised to not tell anyone about him being gay. He looked to Harrison and Cummins; maybe Gunny Grim had told them. Then again, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would take back a promise.

"Hey, Ichigo! You look like you're gonna cry!" Taylor yelled out. Ichigo started to blush, his face becoming slightly redder when he noticed the eyes of many of the soldiers were now on him. "Idiot," Ichigo hissed. Taylor laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops," Taylor said. Everyone laughed and Ichigo rolled his eyes and finally decided to answer Cummins' question.

"Oi. About that question of yours, Cummins. My opinion on Grimmjow is . . . He's a good guy deep down somewhere." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Cummins scrunched up his nose in irritation."Ah, I know that. Well, since we all seem to have the same opinion, why don't we tell some stories about him? Something where none of us were there, just you and Gunny Grim." Cummins turned to look at Lopez. "You must have a good one, seeing as Grim always makes fun of you," Cummins smirked. Lopez rolled his eyes and gave Cummins the finger.

"Yeah that bastard and I had guard duty. It was hell, that bastard kept makin' fun of me," Lopez began his story and everyone listened intently.

"Gunny Grim shifted on his left foot; standing around guardin' that armory was getting borin'. He started diggin' through his pockets, searching for somethin'. I looked at that Gunny and pulled out a cig. I knew that he was lookin' fo' one. I smiled an' lit that smoke before turning ta look at Gunny Grim. I blew that smoke toward him; Gunny turned ta look at me.

_"Hey! You have fucking smokes?!_ He'd yelled.

_"Yeah, so what?_ I said. "Let me have one." The Gunny shifted around, bored as hell.

_"Fuck, a private should be doing this,"_ he'd mumbled.

_"Ha! Yeah anotha Private should be doin' this, but Gen. wants ya ta do some grunt work. Wants ya ta get your head outta your ass,"_ I said. Gunny laughed an' it scared the crap outta me; since when does that Gunny laugh like a normal person? I was movin' away from him slowly. He took his pistol and pointed that thing in ma' face.

_"Next time you decided to make fun of me, I'll make sure when we go out on patrol again that your ass gets shot by not so friendly fire. You know I'll do it, _he said, a wicked smirk playin' on his lips. I laughed nervously and handed him a smoke. He stole ma' lighter outta my hand and afta lightin' his smoke he threw the lighter back at me. I looked back at that armory and then down at ma' cig.

_"Hey, ain't it dangerous ta be smokin' here?"_ I asked. That Gunny rolled his eyes an punched me in the arm.

_"Are you retarded!? It's not like there are fuckin' barrels of gunpowder in there! Let me guess, you were in jail and the Marines, as a way of getting rid of gang members, asked you to join, right?" _He said wit a smirk. Problem was, he was right." Lopez said with a sigh. Cummins has his hand over his mouth. Lopez glanced around at all the guys; they were all looking around and trying their best not to laugh. "Ah, fuck ya guys!" Lopez yelled. Taylor started to laugh and held onto his stomach.

"So Gunny Grim hit the nail on the head, huh? Does your gang back in Compton miss your Mexican ass?" Taylor said. Lopez growled, reaching over the table and hitting Taylor on the head.

" Fuck ya! I ain't from Compton! I'm from East Los!" Lopez yelled. Harrison patted Lopez on the back, unable to control his laughter.

"So what's your Mexican ass doing hanging out with a bunch of white hicks like us?" Harrison asked. Ichigo turned to look at Chad, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I could care less," Chad said. Ichigo smirked he reached over the table and punched Harrison on the chest.

"Who are you calling white! I'm Japanese!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oww! And who are you to hit your superiors!?" Harrison whined. Ichigo smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't act like a superior. Even Gunny Grim commands more respect than you," Ichigo said. Harrison pouted and laid his head down on the table.

"You're mean!" Harrison whined. Lopez laughed and gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

"Haha! Nice one, Ichigo!" Lopez said with a laugh. Cummins cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him.

"So we all know Gunny Grim is alive out there. Just what do you think he's saying or doing?" Cummins asked.

* * *

I was being pushed through a dirty little prison. The men behind me were laughing and chatting amongst themselves. They stopped pushing me; one of them walked in front of me and opened a creaking metal door. I was shoved in and fell down onto the floor. I looked back at the men, grinning wickedly. I saw one of the younger men shiver and walk away.

_"Dirty Crusader. This holy war will be won by the pure; it will be won by_ _us,"_ he said; it was something I did not understand at the time. They thought of us Americans as the new religious crusaders here to take away their land like in the Crusades back in 1095. The first through the fourth Crusade; we Westerners of now are the new religious faction hell-bent on taking Jerusalem and changing their way of life for our own selfish reasons. I thought it was all stupid; this whole one-sided war is stupid, but I loved to fight even if it meant a kill or two in the end.

"Jihad. Holy war. Democracy. Oil. Dirty little puppets on a string," someone said. I turned around, looking for the other body in there. The one light bulb hanging up on the ceiling provided very little light by which to see. "All of this for two different reasons. A religious war to them and an oil war for us," he said. I found him sitting in a corner. He looked like a tall man with sharp features; short silver hair was caked with dirt and blood, and his eyes looked golden but I could not tell under the dim light. His army jersey was torn and opened at the chest, revealing a tattoo of 69. I lifted an eyebrow at the odd tattoo, wondering if he like that position or it was tattooed on there for a different reason. "Kensei Muguruma. The tattoo you're probably wondering about, right? The 6 for the Muguruma which uses the kanji for 6, and the 9 for my platoon," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't ask for a explanation for your tattoo. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques by the way," I said and looked over to him. He nodded his head weakly; I could tell he had been in this place for a long time now. He was probably declared K.I.A.

"They hardly feed us, you know," he said with a cough.

"Mm, right, as expected. Now what was that you were listing off?" I asked. He smirked weakly and scooted closer to me.

"Everything this war is about," he said. I scoffed and folded my arms behind my head and leaned back on the hard jagged rock wall.

"This isn't a war. I do believe the whole puppets-on-a-string thing, though," I said with a sigh. He chuckled and leaned back onto the wall.

"We are just puppets. Our strings are being pulled by a man who wanted to finish what he had started years ago," he coughed.

"Cheney, right? Brought in Bush Jr. to finish what he and Bush Sr. started years before. Bush Jr. was supposed to be his puppet; one he could control, but he allowed himself to be played. He wasn't as ignorant as he made himself out to be. They both were in it for the money and for what Bush Sr. started years ago," I said. The man nodded his head. His eyes were closing; I punched him in the arm to wake him up.

"Eh? Sorry, I'm just hungry," he said. I dug through my pockets; luckily enough they didn't search me. I pulled out a candy bar I had taken from one of the soldiers just before leaving and handed it to the man. "Eh? Candy?" He said and shakily took the candy from my hands. He slowly peeled the wrapper off and took a small bite. "Mmm," he moaned. I rolled my eyes. It was just a piece of candy, but then again, he was hungry.

"Hey, any others been brought in here?" I asked. He turned to look at me and nodded his head yes.

"Yeah. Two other Army guys: one with a creepy, ugly horse-teethed smile and one with glasses and shoulder-length hair. He had pink eyebrows," he said and finished off the candy bar.

"Thanks for the candy, it was orgasmic. I haven't had something that delicious in a long time," he said with a weak smile.

"Che, whatever. But I found what I was looking for," I said, mostly to myself. I guess he overheard.

"Huh? You got captured on purpose?" He asked. I grinned and looked up at the dim light bulb.

"Fuck yeah. I have a job to do and if it means a kill or two then more fun for me," I said.

* * *

**Well time for Nilla's rants!**

**_All righty so I'm almost done with the new chapter for this story hopefully I can have it out soon. I start school once more on February 9th I'm sooo gonna die this semester! 7 f-ing class! Well five regular-ish one's most of them are 3 hours and then two labs in which I must accumulate 30 hours for both! Plus . . . I'm searching for a job so hopefully I get a job and then that means less time at home but I will really try my best guys! Oh and I found new manga to adore! Eyeshield 21 it's sooo hilarious and a plus for me because I love American Football, Hiruma Yoichi rocks!; another Akumetsu is the f-ing shizzle! Anyways no more Nilla rants I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_  
**


	11. I will be King

**Well chapter 11 is here, I've had this for awhile but it seems once again my Beta Reader is M.I.A but I understand the heavy burdens of school. So here enjoy the new chapter filled with grammatical errors and such, lol. Once again I will say this over and over and over again. _I have no real understanding of this so called war this is just fiction coming all out of my head_**_ **so try to enjoy this fiction! FICTION! **_**Ah well I hope someone out there enjoys this and just for safety measures this is becoming a mature content story thing. Ok then read on!

* * *

**_**I will be King**  
_

Kensei looked at me oddly before slowly shrugging his shoulders. I sat there looking at the light bulb there was nothing interesting to do and Kensei had fallen asleep from hunger. There was a soft metallic sound coming from the distance. It was the sound of a one of the metal doors latch being opened and the squeaking of the rusted hinges. I could hear the voices of men speaking in Arabic and someone yelling at them in English. I rolled my eyes I knew that annoying voice anywhere but his voice was soon quieted. The metal door closed and the voices of the men came closer and closer to Kensei and my cell. The rusty door was pulled open and a young man stood there. Two older men stood there behind him with there weapons in hand. The young man placed two trays down and looked at me. I looked him in the eyes. He shivered, stood up and quickly disappeared behind the large rusty door. It squealed as the rusty hinges were forced to close the door. I held my hands up to my ears trying to block out the annoying squeal my sensitive ears couldn't take it. Looking down at the trays I stuck my tongue out in disgust. The food looked worse than the c-rats given to us. I grabbed the only edible looking piece of food. The bread was stale it was hard as a rock if I threw this at someone it could probably knock them out. I heard Kensei groan and eye the trays of food.

"Food? I think." he said warily. I pushed both trays to him but took the cup of water. I looked into the cup and sighed. The water was dirty and like hell I was going to risk getting sick. Kensei slowly ate the food while I just sat there watching him. There was a squeak and a mouse came out from a hole in the wall. It was eying the food on the untouched tray. Kensei had finished his tray and was reaching for the other tray when the mouse hissed. I stood up and kicked the grotesque little animal away from the tray. "It's hungry just like us you know." he said. The mouse scuttled away and back into the hole.

"I never said I was hungry." I placed the piece of stale bread by the hole maybe the little thing would come back to eat or try to eat.

"You will be." he said with a smirk.

"I'll be out of here before that happens." I growled and sat back down on the floor. Again I heard the squeak of the mouse. It came back and was eying the piece of bread. It chomped down on the stale bread it kept biting until a chunk actually came off. Kensei finished off the last bit of food on the tray and looked at me.

"Thanks. So what makes you think you'll get out of here?" he folded his arms across his chest; he had an amused smirk on his face. I grinned wickedly and pulled my left pant leg out of my boot. Kensei's eyes widened as he noticed the 44 magnum pistol strapped to my calf. Pulling up the right pant leg his eyes became wider if possible at the ammunition strapped to my right leg. "How?" he whispered. I stuffed my pant legs back into my boots and smirked.

"Young ones weren't smart to search thoroughly why else would you have had candy for the first time in what? Months?" I said more than asked.

"True that." he said. I stood up and walked over to the door. I could feel Kensei's eyes on me but I could care less. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting us out of here. You're lucky that I was thrown in here." I said. I could hear Kensei shuffling around as he stood up. He placed a hand on my shoulder; I turned to look at him he was shaking his head.

"Not like this. You're too rash." he said. I rolled my eyes and fully turned to look at him.

"Why should I listen to you." I asked. He smirked and sat back down on the floor.

"As a Command Sergeant Major of the Army I out rank you so you should listen even if you are a Marine." he said with a smirk.

"Bah! We're in the E-9 pay scale I don't consider you being a higher rank." I said and sat back down on the floor my arms folded across my chest.

"Hahaha! True, True! But if I were a Sergeant Major for the Marines would you still be using that tone with me?" he asked. I grinned wickedly and looked up to the ceiling once again.

"Of course E-9 is E-9. Sergeant Major and MgySgt are in the same payroll I consider it same rank." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"I haven't had a good laugh in such a long time. I'm kind of glad you let yourself be captured." he smiled and leaned back against the wall. I began to think of ways to try and get out of here and take those two back with me. Kensei was right trying to escape the first day was a little rash so I would wait just a little longer.

"Hey why do they keep us alive in the first place?" I asked. Kensei thought it over for a minute before answering.

"I would have to say they think we have information." he said while shrugging his shoulders. I sighed heavily we had no information that could be used. We weren't Generals in the armed forces what information could we possibly have. I took orders (unfortunately) not give them out. Kensei was falling asleep again. I guess that's all we could do here sleep: eat: and . . . I looked at the toilet in the corner in disgust. I wondered if that thing even worked properly and if it did it would be a miracle. The small mouse from before came scurrying in the room again going after the stale bread. It stopped and stared at me with its small red beady little eyes. It cautiously walked toward me and stopping at my foot. It sat up on its hind legs and sniffed the air. It started to chew on the piece of bread he had broken off.

"What? Rubbing it in my face you have food and I don't?" I said. It tilted its tiny head to the side before getting back on all fours. It climbed onto my shoe and laid down there I growled but left the little shit to sleep. Who was I to disturb the little thing? I was basically a little shit to the men who were guarding us. I folded my arms behind my head and leaned back. Maybe my escape plan would come to me in a dream if not I go with my original plan. Bang on the door really loudly hoping someone would come and then kick the shit out of them. I awoke later not knowing how long I slept or if it was light or dark outside. There was a loud bang and the earth shook. Kensei sat up with shock the little mouse that had made my boot its bed had fallen to the floor and scurried off. The silver haired man looked at me as if I had the answer. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up; I started to bang on the door trying to get someone's attention. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled hoping someone would come by. Then again I might not have gotten an answer I didn't understand Arabic. If only Hernandez was here he could translate for me. I heard someone walking toward the cell and stopping in front of the door.

_"Why should you care you're going to die anyway."_ the man said I understood shit of what he said. I growled and punched the metal door regretting it seconds later. I sat back down on the floor the silver haired man sitting next to me laughed. He grabbed my injured hand but I pulled it back. He sighed heavily and sat up on his knees. He grabbed my hand again examining the extent of the injury. He smirked and shook his head.

"You fucking stupid?" he said. His attitude seemed to have changed now that he had more energy he became more blunt and aggressive. He stood up and walked over to the door. _"Hey! I need someone to check out an injury! Come on I know one of you can hear me! I know you don't want us to die until you get information!" _he yelled out in Arabic. He started to piss me off this bastard knew what they had said to me and he didn't tell me. He sighed heavily and plopped down on the floor next to me. He noticed me glaring at him and smirked. "I was tired why the hell do I have to translate for you? By the way this is the way I really I am." he said. I huffed and looked toward the door holding onto my injured hand. I heard the tearing of cloth; Kensei's rough hand grabbed mine and he started to wrap my hand in makeshift gauze. I noticed he had torn a big chunk of cloth off of his army jersey.

"It's not that bad you know." I said. He scoffed and smacked the injured hand after finishing wrapping it. I hissed and glared at the silver haired man.

"Not that bad huh?" he said with a laugh. "Your eyebrows match your eyes . . . blue." he smirked. I deadpanned I think I knew more about myself than he did.

"Why point out the obvious?" I asked. He pointed toward my dyed hair I placed a hand on top of the messy hair.

"Cause that's black." he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He reached into his boot and pulled out a combat knife. I looked at him with a glare if he had that thing all along why didn't he use it? Then again it would have been what? Ten against one that would be suicide I guess you could say. Then again I was willing to try it; I was willing to run out there just to leave this hellhole. "Tachikaze. You're right young ones aren't through in searching." he said while looking down at his combat knife. I smirked and pulled up my left pant leg and pulled out my gun.

"Pantera." I placed it back and stuffed my pants back into my boot. He was about to say something when the door squealed opened. A man came in and dragged me out with him. Another man placed a gun on my back and started to push me forward. I let myself be led to a small room with a table and a chair in the middle. I was shoved down onto the chair the metal chair squeaked as I sat down. I was afraid it would break under my weight and cause me to look like a total jackass in front of these men if I fell over. One of the men came toward me and grabbed my injured hand; he was a much older man looked to be about in his late forties early fifties. He turned to look at another man and gave him some orders I guess because seconds later the man left and returned with a box. Two other men were pointing at me and saying something laughing away knowing I had no clue what they were saying. The man looking over my injury smiled down at me and removed the makeshift gauze. He turned to the box on the table and grabbed some gauze and a wrist brace. He wrapped my hand up and then took the brace and tightened it. I looked up at him and nodded my head in thanks.

"Your hand should be fine now." he said with a thick accent. I grinned at least one of these men spoke English.

"Ah right thanks." I said. My stomach growled loudly the men glared at me while the old man just laughed. He said something to the men they looked reluctant at first but gave the older man an approving look after cuffing my hands in front of me.

"Come, come. I will lead you back to your cell." he said. I stood up and followed the older man back to my prison. He shakily opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. Before he shut the door he smiled at me, removed the cuffs and said. "I will bring you two some real food in a minute. That crap they give you even the rats wouldn't eat it." he said with a smile before leaving and shutting the metal door behind him. I glanced at the stale piece of bread which I had left there for the mouse.

"Bullshit, a rat would so eat that shit they call food." I grinned and turned to look at Kensei who was glaring at the wall.

"You think he might do something to the food?" Kensei asked. I scoffed and glared at the man how could he be so skeptical? Yet he had been in this prison longer than I have he probably had his reason to believe something was off about that old man offering us good food.

"I don't think so but leave a piece out for the rats if something happens to them then we don't touch the food." I said. Kensei nodded his head and watched as the light bulb swing back and forth. The door opened and the old man walked in with two trays of food. He handed one to Kensei and the other to me. "Aren't you afraid?" I asked. The man smiled and nodded his head no.

"Why should I be?" he asked. I grinned wickedly and placed the tray down on the floor.

"Because I don't care who it is if you get in my way I will kill." I said looking up at the man who just kept smiling.

"No not frightened. You don't seem like a bad boy your heart is not tainted by murder and blood." he said and left the room.

"That's what you think old man." I whispered. Kensei took a piece of the food off of each tray, stood up and placed it by the stale bread. We watched for the little mouse to come back. It took only a few minutes before the little thing scurried into the room. It sniffed the piece of meat and took it; it hungrily ate the meat. The little mouse scurried over to my foot and again made it its bed. Kensei smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"You have a way with animals." he laughed.

"Che I kick the little shit and it decides to make me his mother." We stared at the animal for what seemed like hours and it was still alive.

"I guess we could trust the man." Kensei and I reached for the trays but stopped when the mouse started to squeak oddly. Its beady little eyes opened and looked up at me before coughing and sneezing. I looked over to Kensei his face was emotionless before he busted out laughing. "The little shit has a cold!" I picked up the small thing off of my shoe and stared at it. It squeaked and stared back at me with his little red eyes.

"I'm keeping this." I said. Kensei looked at me oddly before asking me why.

"Really now why would you keep that thing?"

"The people I hang around with are boring. I think Little Shit here will be more entertaining." I said while placing the mouse back on the ground.

"You named it Little Shit?" he asked. I nodded my head and picked up the tray of food; shoveling down the last bit of good food into my mouth Kensei shrugged his shoulders and did the same. We sat in silence for awhile after eating thinking of ways to get out of this hellhole. "Anything?" he asked. I growled and threw the fork across the room.

"Like hell I have to get your ass out of here plus those two." I sneered. Kensei sighed heavily and looked at the mouse who was laying there by my foot.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before getting captured." he said. I glared at him and shook my fist at the silver haired man.

"Bah! It was pushed onto me hours before I was to start my original mission." I said. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep." he said. I grabbed the fork on Kensei's plate and tossed it at the light bulb. I watched as the dying source of light sway back and fourth. I began to wonder just how those two had been captured in the first place they weren't weak. Well maybe that pink haired bastard was but still he wasn't dumb enough to be captured. That horse toothed jackass must have dragged down the pink haired bastard with him. Then a thought came to mind did they do it on purpose like I had. Was it there orders to get taken so I could be tested? Was I the cause of their grief? I laughed and shook my head if I was the cause of their grief even better I hated those two. Well either way it didn't matter to me I just wanted my seat of power and I was willing to do anything to achieve it. I had the inherited money coming to me from my parents and with the help I was receiving from that man it meant closer to a seat of true power. "Bah you can't sleep well in a place like this!" screamed Kensei. I turned to look at him he was looking at the light bulb. "Think of anything?" he asked.

"No." I quickly answered.

"It looked as if though you were thinking about something." he said. I shrugged my shoulders and flicked a rock that was on the ground.

"Maybe I was but it wasn't an escape plan." I sighed. He sat up as straight as his tired body would allow him which wasn't much.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Not much, just things back home." I said. He was smiling, I wanted to know why and I quickly received my answer.

"Ah miss the family huh? I guess you are human." he said with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I growled what did he mean that I am human.

"You know what I mean. When you came in here you acted as if killing someone wasn't a big deal. Like you weren't human." he leaned his chin into the palm of his right hand.

"Che, I wasn't thinking about my parents I could care less about them. They give a shit about me so why should I love them? I was thinking about the money I would get from them." I said with a laugh. Kensei lifted an eyebrow the look on his face was that of total confusion. "Not everyone loves their parents you idiot." I said with a sigh. He nodded his head slumping down I guessed his aching body couldn't stay seated upright for too long.

"So you just want the money, I guess I can understand but really why do you want it so much?"

"Because . . . I will be king." needless to say I had ulterior motives.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I hope you guys enjoyed this, like I've said before this is going a different direction than I had originally planned which I'm glad it is =D ok well **

**nilla-out!  
**


End file.
